Why
by Hi.My.Fav.Number.Is.27
Summary: What if Charlie hates Edward after New moon? What if Charlie puts a restraining order on the Cullens? What if Bella gets shot and is forced to move to Mesa, Arizona with her mom? Vampires included. Read and find out what happens. After NM. first Fanfic.
1. What!

What

Chapter 1

BPOV

I've been grounded for riding dirt bikes and for leaving the country. I knew I deserved it. I was sitting on my bed reading Romeo and Juliet, when I was scooped up into Edward's cold arms.

"How can you read that?"

"Well you go to school and-"

Edward cut me off. "Never mind" he smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my forehead. "What are we going to do for the next two hours?" I didn't what to do anything but stay in Edward's arms.

"Bella, Edward, come down here. Please hurry," called Charlie.

I was wondering what was so urgent. When I glanced up at Edward, I saw his eyes. They were full of hate and pain. I was worried.

"W-what does Charlie w-want?" I managed to get out. Edward didn't say anything. He grabbed my arm and we walked down stairs.

We were now sitting down sitting in the living room. Edward sat on the couch and pulled me on his lap and Charlie sat in the chair across from us. Edward still wasn't saying anything and he looked like he was going to cry. I was scared now. What was making him so upset? "What's up dad?" Charlie looked happy and worried.

"Well since Edward has come back, you have been avoiding all of your friends. Do you even remember Jake? You two were joined at the hip. Now you don't even answer his calls."

"What!"

"First of all, my friends have been avoiding me. Second, I do remember Jacob and third, I call him every single day. Billy had to disconnect the phone line because I kept calling. He is the one not answering calls." Edward squeezed my hand. Charlie was speechless for a moment.

"With that said, Edward, get out of this house NOW! I have a restraint order on you and your family. You can't come near Bella or my house again."

"Charlie, you can't do that I love him. I love him with all my heart. Please don't." I was crying hysterically. "Mr. Swan, I love Bella. She is my life. I won't let anything ever happen to her." Finally he speaks I thought.

"I've heard that one before." Charlie muttered under his breath not meant for us to hear but with Edward's hearing, he stiffened when Charlie said that.

"NOW GET OUT" I could not believe Charlie put a restraint on the Cullens. I was still crying in Edward's tee shirt. Charlie grabbed Edward's arm, gasping at the cold touch, and pulled him out the door. I ran into my bedroom tripping up the stairs a long the way. I slammed the door shut. This was not happening. Why me?


	2. Running Away

**Hey. Here is my second Chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"Running away"

Charlie's point of view

After kicking Edward out of my house, I heard Bella's door slam. I felt bad for hurting her but it was for her safety. As I walked up stairs to check on Bella, I heard her lock the door. "CLICK" I knocked on the door.

"Bella" It was silent.

"Bella open this door please." Still nothing, I could not even hear her crying.

"I know you are mad at me, but please can you open this door. I am starting to get a little frustrated." I was just about to knock on her door again, when I heard her truck start up and drive away. It hit me that she was running away. No, more like running to Edward. I don't know what she was thinking or why she was doing this, but I knew were she was heading. I ran down stairs, grabbing my car keys and cell phone on my way out to my car.

BPOV

I was so upset with Charlie for putting a restraint on Edward and his wonderful family. Edward could not leave me again and I could not loose him again. I could not live life knowing I can never see Edward again. I loved him so much. I only wanted to be with Edward, so I grabbed my keys and cell phone and open the window. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs so I ran over to the door to lock it, only to find myself tripping, but I caught my self before hitting the ground. I steadied myself and locked the door making a click. "CLICK" I went back to the window and slowly climbed out on to the tree.

To my surprise I only got a few scrapes and cuts from the tree. I don't know what I was thinking. I started up the rusty, old pick up truck belonging to me. The truck roared to life and made me jump from the sudden loud noise. I only had a few seconds before Charlie would find out what I was doing and come after me. I backed out of the dive way and pushed my truck over 55 mph. It was sputtering all the way to the Cullen's.

Alice's point of view

I was sitting on my bed with the laptop on my lap looking for new songs for my ipod when I had a vision. I was confused. This vision did not make sense. I thought Edward was with her. I went to my desk and called Edward. He picked up on the first ring. **(Edward will be in bold and Alice will be normal)**

**Hello**

What's going on Edward?

**I'll explain later.**

Explain now!

**I will be home in a few minutes so I can explain it to every one.**

Is Bella with you? (Even though I knew, she was not)

**No, why al- **

Why did I have a vision of Bella climbing out of her window and Charlie on his way over to our house?

**What! How long?**

5 minutes

"BEEP"

With that, he hung up the phone. I was so clueless. I shut my phone and started looking into Bella's future. I heard Jasper enter our room and sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around me to calm me down. He probably felt that I was upset. Jasper sent out calming waves and I suddenly relaxed and felt calm.

Jasper's point of view

I just got back from hunting with the others when I felt Alice's emotions go from happy and excited to confused and worried. I ran up to our room and sat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her to calm her but it was not working. She was concentrating really hard on something, probably looking for something in the future. She opened her eyes and hugged me**. (Jasper in bold)**

**What is wrong Alice?**

I do not know. I only know that Bella climbed out her window and will be here in 1 minute.

**Is she alright?**

Yea, but that's not all. Charlie is 1 minute behind her.

**Why? **(Was all I could say.) All of a sudden, Edward comes rushing in the door carrying Bella bridal style. Bella was crying and here emotions were all over the place. What is going on? I thought to myself.

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Bella is still 17, so she can't go off on her own yet! I will try to update soon. Please review and tell me how it is. **


	3. Ring Ring

"**Ring…Ring"**

BPOV

On my way to the Cullen's I saw Edward's silver Volvo pass by me. He wiped a u-turn and started to follow. I pulled over to the side of the road and Edward followed/ I jumped out of my truck and ran to him. I tripped when I was about two steps away. He caught me before I reached the ground. I straighten myself and jumped into his arms. I was so excited to see him, but the tears in my eyes started to fall. Edward and I were breaking the law. He was to stay 300 feet away from me. (Edward in bold)

**Are you okay love?**

Don't...…leave….......me…....again! (I said in between sobs)

**I will never leave you again, but your dad is right. You are not safe with me and my family around. **

I…...Love….You….

**I love you too. Let's go before Charlie finds us here.**

Edward picked me up into his arms and set me in his Volvo. We were heading to his house when my cell started to ring like crazy.

Charlie's POV

I started driving as fast as I could to the Cullen's house. I was only a few minutes away. I picked up my cell phone and called Bella. Ring…..Ring….Ring….Ring….you have reached Isabella swan. I will call back when I get a chance. Beep…No answer. I redialed her number and started calling her again. While the phone was ringing, I saw an old rusty truck on the side of the road. It was Bella's. I pulled over to see if she was in there. I walked up to the driver side window and peered in. It was empty. Where was Bella? Did HE come and get her? Did Bella run off into the near by woods. I decided to go with option 1. I got back in the car and continued my way to the Cullen's house. If HE was anywhere near Bella, I was going to arrest him. I started to call Bella's cell phone again.

BPOV

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring…

My phone kept ringing and it was getting really annoying. I wished it would stop. **(Edward in Bold)**

**Are you going to answer that?**

No. Why?

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring…

**Who is calling you?**

Charlie.

**Oh. You should answer so he knows you are okay.**

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring…

**Turn that phone off. Please! It is giving me a headache. **

No, I am not turning it off. What if some one else calls me? And since when do vampires get headaches?

**Since now! Please give me that phone.**

Why, what are you going to do with it?

**If you-**

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring…

**If you give it to me, I will show you.**

I slowly reached into my pocket, grabbed my phone and gave it to Edward. (Edward still in bold)

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring…

I wish Charlie would stop calling.

Ring…it was silent. Edward handed me back my phone in pieces.

What did you do to my poor phone?

**I will get you a new one.**

But I liked that one!

Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring…

Edward's phone was now ringing.

Who is it?

**Edward laughed. It is Charlie.**

**How did he get your number?**

**Um….I remember. I gave it to him when I took you to the prom.**

Yea I remember that. He would not let us leave until you gave him every number your family had. (Charlie in bold)

Ring…

Hello?

**Where is Bella?**

She is with me and she is fine.

**I told you to stay away from her. When I find you, I am going to arrest you. Do you understand? **

Yes. Sir-

**Why isn't Bella answering her phone?**

(Edward chuckled) Her phone is broken

**Let me talk to her now.**

Edward gave me the phone. Why did he have to answer that annoying thing?

"Hello?" I said

**Are you alright?**

Why wouldn't I be?

**You are going to be grounded for a long time as soon as I arrest ****HIM!**

What!

**Bella, tell me where you are now.**

No!

**Bella-**

Bye dad.

I was so mad at my dad I hung up on him. I started to cry hysterically. Edward was going to jail.


	4. Hands Up

"Hands up"

Chapter 4

BPOV

When we got to the Cullen's house, I was still crying. Edward came over to my side of the car and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into the house and set me on the couch. I glanced up at Edward and saw pain in his eyes. This made me cry even harder, if that was even possible. I also saw Jasper and Alice coming down the stairs. I did not need Jasper's power to tell they were confused and worried. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett running from the dinning room.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Emmett said while eyeing Edward.

Edward growled at him. "Edward, Emmett stop. Edward what happened?" Esme said full of concern.

"Charlie put a restraining order on us," Edward answered.

Everybody looked shocked and Jasper sent out waves of calm.

"He kicked me out of his house and told me to stay away from Bella," Edward explained.

"Then why is Bella here?" Rosalie asked.

Wow. Was Rosalie actually caring about me? That was strange. She was always jealous of me. I wished these tears would go away so I could explain everything. "I was on my way over here when I got a call from Alice saying she had a vision," Edward said. Every one turned there heads to look at Alice who was sitting on the love seat with Jasper. Esme was the one to break the silence.

"What did you see Alice?"

"Well…I saw Bella climbing out of her window. She got in her truck and was on her way to our house. I also saw Charlie on his way over here. So I called Edward" Alice pointed at Edward, "and asked him why I saw Bella climbing out of her window why Charlie was on his way here. He would not tell me, and he asked how long until she got here. Then he hung up on me." "By the way Edward I am still not happy about the whole hanging up thing!" Just like Alice to try to lighten the mood. I giggled at the thought of Alice mad because some one hanging up on her.

"Bella, sweetheart, why were did you climb out your window?" Esme asked.

"Bang" Charlie burst through the door with his gun drawn.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air and back away from Bella now!" Charlie demanded. Every one put there hands in the air and backed away from me except Edward. He still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was still in his lap. "Dad don't!" I yelled at him, How could he do this?

"Bella," Charlie said "come over here now."

"No dad. I love the Cullens. They are like my second family. I love Edward and you cannot take him or his family away from me." Edward's grip on my waist got tighter. If anything could get worse, 4 more cops came in with their guns out pointing at the Cullens.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Edward you have 10 seconds to get your hands off of my daughter and back away or we will shoot." Charlie said. "10...9...8…" What shoot? "7…6….5…4…" No! He would not. Please don't shoot. Edward was not moving an inch. I was just about to get up when Alice screamed.

"NO! EDWARD DON'T DO IT." Alice screamed

Every one turned to look at Alice. She looked like some one just ran over her puppy. If vampires could cry then she would have tears rolling down her cheeks. Edward did not say anything. What in the world was Edward going to do? Edward got up from the couch we were sitting on, stood in front of me, and crouched down. Then I realized what he was about to do and those ten seconds were now up.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Edward right as they shoot. Bang…Bang…Bang

Edward, Charlie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie screamed: Bella! As I got shot three times I started to fall to the floor, but two cold, strong arms caught me. I could smell the rusty salty smell fill the air. Blood. The blood was every where within a matter of seconds. The last thing I remember seeing was Edward's face. "Edward, I love…" Then it went black.

**Sorry, for all the short chapters. I just don't what to give away to much information right now. I promise they will get longer. Please review so I can see how many people are reading my story. I don't care if they are just one word!!!! And if you have any ideas for the story let me know! Review, review, review. I will update soon!**

**Yours truly,**

**Jess or iloveedwardcullen12**


	5. Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! S.M. does.**

**"Blood"**

Chapter 5

Alice POV (before the shooting)

"7…6…5…4…" Charlie started to count down

"NO EDWARD! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I had a vision of the cops shooting at Edward. He would live of course, but expose our secret to the humans. I was about to breakdown and cry if I could. If Edward exposed our secret then the Voltri would come and destroy us. Edward did not say anything. Why was he doing this? He wasn't even protecting Bella.

In one slow movement, Edward got up from the couch and crouched in front of Bella. I wanted to run across the room to pull him out of the way. I glanced at Bella and she looked confused. Just then, her face turned in to a frown and jumped up from the couch right when the cops shoot.

Bang…Bang…Bang… Everyone screamed, "Bella!" Oh my gosh! That was not supposed to happen. Bella was shot three times. Bella slowly sank to the floor. Edward caught her just in time.

"Edward…I love…" those were Bella's last words before her eyes shut and she passed out. "Bella wake up…Bella please," I begged.

"No! Bella…Please Bella, don't leave me. I love you! Bella wake up!" Edward was screaming at Bella to wake up and tearless sobs racked through his body. Charlie was also sitting on the floor with Bella and crying. I rushed over to Bella's side but then I noticed the blood. It was everywhere. I held my breath and walked back to Jasper's side. He was getting very edgy. He looked nervous and was shaking slightly. The four other cops stepped out and called an ambulance.

"Come on. Let's go out side, before anything else happens." I said at vampire speed so Charlie could not hear. Jasper, Me, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett also walked out from the living room and went out side. Edward stayed behind in the living room with Bella.

"No…don't …go…I…love you" Edward was still trying to wake up Bella who was still out cold.

"I am calling Carlisle." I said between sobs. I grabbed my cell phone and called Carlisle. When I got back, I told them it was going to be ten minutes for him to get here.

"Jasper, are you…" I did not get to finish my sentence because I had a vision.

_--Start of vision--_

"_Son, she is going to die. Bella has lost a lot of blood. You have to do it or she dies," said Carlisle. _

"_I can't Carlisle. What if I can't stop?" Edward argued back._

"_I know you can do it Edward."_

"_I just…I…I can't do it agian," Edward cried._

_--End of Vision-- _

"Alice, hello, Alice what did you see?" -Jasper

"Alice, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you okay? Alice!" -Esme

I took off towards the house. I had to warn Edward. Therefore, he could be ready when he had to choose. Edward loves Bella, we all do, but he tries so hard to keep her from becoming one of us. Edward did not want Bella to become a monster like him. I ran into the house and sat next to Bella, Edward, and Charlie.

"Bells honey, please wake up. I am so sorry. Bells," Charlie pleaded in between sobs.

"Bella…don't go! I love you. You are my life. Bella, PLEASE!" Edward managed to choke out.

"Edward she is going to die. She has lost a lot of blood. Here look." I replayed the vision in my thoughts for him. When I finished he growled.

"There had to be another way. She can't live this way," Edward said in a whisper humans could barley hear.

"There is no other choice. That or she dies." I felt bad for him. He had to make a big decision. Turn the love of his life into a vampire or let her die. I wonder what he would choose. I hope Edward does the right thing. We all know what Bella wants. She has begged Edward and me the most about changing her. I have seen Bella as a vampire in one of my visions and she was beautiful but when Edward found out, he refused it. He said No way. End of story. Just then, Carlisle came through the door with a few medics following behind him. He rushed to Bella to stop the bleeding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella POV

"Edward…I love…" you.

Everything went black. It felt like I was falling fast into a deep dark hole, and I needed to catch myself. I tried to grip something, but I could not. Was I dead? Was I dieing? I was slowly losing all my senses, my feeling and sight. I could hear Edward yelling for me to wake up.

"No! Bella…please don't leave me. I love you." I wanted to yell back that I would never leave him. However, I could not speak. His voice started to fade, then everything went dark again and I could no longer hear his voice. The last thing I heard was I love you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Carlisle POV

I was finishing my round at the hospital when my pager went off. I read the message and quickly walked to the south side were the ambulances park. It had to be something big if they needed me on the spot. Ring… ring I checked the caller id. It was Alice. (Alice in bold)

Hello Alice

**Carlisle there had been an accident at the house. Bella was shot. She is losing a lot of blood and I don't know how long Jasper can stand it. **

What?! Bella was shot. What happened?

**Long story. What am I suppose to do with Jasper. He can't stay out side because the smell is too strong.**

Jasper will be fine. He won't make the same mistake twice, but be careful anyway. I am on my way. I will be there soon. Bye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hung up the phone and started to turn around and go back the way I came to get to my car, but a nurse stopped me.

"Dr. Cullen you are needed at this address."

She started to ramble off my address. Oh no, this was worse then I thought. I turned back around and jumped in to the ambulance when I got there.

When we made it to the house there were five police cruisers sitting in the driveway next to Edward's silver Volvo.

"Dr. Cullen, isn't this you place?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

We got out of the ambulance and ran into the house. Bella was sprawled out across the floor. Blood was pooled around her body. I could not believe Bella was still alive. I saw Edward, Alice, and Charlie sitting next to Bella crying. Edward was trying to wake her up but it was not going to do anything. I saw the rest of the family standing across the room crying.

"Bella…please don't…leave me…I love you…Bella!" Edward sobbed, "You have to wake up. You just have to." Edward put his head in his hands. I ran over to Bella to see if I could stop the bleeding. I kept repeating the same phrase in my head repeatedly. _Please don't let it be to late. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jasper POV

"Bella," Edward, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I screamed in unison.

"Edward…I love…" those were Bella's last words before her eyes shut and she passed out. "Bella wake up…Bella please," Alice begged.

"No! Bella…Please Bella, don't leave me. I love you! Bella wake up!" Edward was screaming at Bella to wake up and tearless sobs racked through his body. Charlie was also sitting on the floor with Bella and crying.

She was shot three times in her chest. She was loosing a lot of blood and fast. I held my breath, but it was still too strong and it was not helping. I was getting nervous that I could not control my self much longer. Alice ran up to Bella but then backed away. She noticed the blood and glanced up at me.

"Come on. Lets go out side, before anything else happens." she said at vampire speed so Charlie could not hear her. Alice, myself, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walked out from the living room and went out side. Edward stayed behind in the living room with Bella. How could he stand being around the blood? It was everywhere, but I would not let the same thing at Bella's 17th birthdayty happen again. No, that was never happening again. I had almost killed her yet she did not care and forgave me. I was the reason we were in all this mess. It all started at her party.

1. I almost killed her. And

2. Edward left Bella because he realized it was too dangerous to be in love with a human when we were a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires. If I had of never lost control then Edward would have never left and Charlie would still like us. He would have never put a restraining order on us. What was I thinking? Blaming myself was not going to fix anything.

"I am calling Carlisle." Alice squeaked in between sobs.

Alice left and came back 2 minutes later. "He will be here in 10 minutes." Alice explained. Alice walked over to where I was standing. She looked at me and her eyes were saying the same thing as her emotions: worry. I looked back down at my feet

"Jasper, are you…" Alice stopped in mid sentence. I looked back up at her face. Her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. Her emotions changed fast. Something terrible was going to happen.

"Alice?" everyone asked. "Alice what did you see?" Emmett questioned.

Usually her visions did not last this long.

"Alice, hello, Alice what did you see?" -Jasper

"Alice, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you okay? Alice!" -Esme

Alice's eyes, again, became clear. She took off for the house. What was going on? We started to follow Alice in to the house. Alice sat next to Edward ignoring the blood while Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I stood against the far wall, away from all the blood.

"Edward, she is going to die. She is losing a lot of blood. Here look," Alice said.

Edward growled as Alice replayed the vision for him. What was Edward growling at? "There has to be another way. She can't live this way. What if I don't have the strength to do it again?" Then everything clicked. It was clear that Bella was dieing. Edward was either going to turn her into a vampire or he is going to let her die. I wonder what Alice saw in her vision. It was hard to tell. Edward loves Bella but doesn't want Bella to live this life. He did not want her to become a monster like him. Either way he chooses it would be hard. Just then, Carlisle came in with a few paramedics following behind him. He rushed over to Bella's side to try to stop the bleeding. I hope it's not to late.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hey everyone! Sorry, for the long wait. I had 7 family members come to my house from Minnesota for the 4****th**** of July. They all just left yesterday. I just want to say thanks to Jessica, Sharks (My Bff Baylee), Pheobetne, tears will fall, SarahDakota, luuna cullen, Team Edward 4 Life, Lizziecullen16, 1122, 13, DeformedGirl, gabby hale-cullen, myloveisagreekgod, mini cullen, Lacey971, darl, Hylindril, and carefulositeopeace for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. If I misspelled your name please pm me and I will fix it.**

**Please review! I will update sooner with more reviews.**

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	6. Be strong

**An-This is going to be a really short chapter but I have already started the next chapter. **

"**Be Strong"**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

No, no, no. This could not be happening. My Bella was dieing in my arms.

"Bella wake up. Stay with me!" I said trying to wake her up.

"Carlisle can you stop the bleeding?" Charlie asked. Everyone in the room was quiet expect for the sound of their sobs, waiting for Carlisle to answer the question. Everyone's thoughts filled my mind. (Italics for thoughts)

_What have I done? I should have trusted Bells. –Charlie_

_Edward you need to make a decision. –Alice_

"Alice I am not going to make a decision because Bella is strong and will live," I said answering Alice's statement. Alice got up and walked over to Jasper and the rest of the family. I didn't even notice they were in here.

_I don't know how long she has left, but we might be able to get to the hospitable for a blood transfusion. –Carlisle _

"I am trying, but it doesn't look so good," Carlisle replied to Charlie's question.

"I have stopped the bleeding for now, but I don't know how long it will last. If she makes it to the hospitable then I will stop the bleeding for good and give Bella a blood transfusion. More bad news, with the amount of blood Bella has lost, she might have brain damage or memory loss," Carlisle finished. The medics picked Bella off the ground and put her on the stretcher. Brain damage or memory loss, she might not be able to remember anything, anybody or me.

"How likely is it for Bella to get brain damage or memory loss?" I asked.

_Son, I am sorry. –Carlisle _

"It is a thirty percent chance Bella won't have memory loss or brain damage," Carlisle said. The medics rushed Bella to the ambulance. I followed Carlisle and Charlie into the back of the ambulance.

"We will meet you there," Esme said, "Alice, Jasper, and I will ride in Alice's Porsche and you and Rosalie will take your jeep," Esme said to Emmett.

*During the ride to the hospitable*

I hope it is not too late. Carlisle and I kept saying the same phrase in our thoughts repeatedly. I grabbed Bella's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Bella be strong. We can make it through this together. I promise." I said wishing she could hear me. Right as I was about to let go I felt Bella try to squeeze my hand back. Was I hallucinating or could she really hear me?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

I was still falling in this never-ending hole. Was I alive or was I dead? As if to answer my question, I could barley, hear Edward and Alice talking.

"Bella wake up. Stay with me," Edward said. "Carlisle can you stop the bleeding?" Alice asked. Everything went quiet again and I could no longer hear their voices. I could faintly feel being picked up and a few minutes later I heard Edward saying, "Bella be strong. We can make it through this together. I promise."

While the darkness tried to engulf me again, I tried my hardest not to fall any deeper. As I gained one of my senses back, I could feel Edward's cold grasp in my hand. I wanted to squeeze his hand back to tell him I would never leave and that I loved him. If only I had the strength to squeeze his hand back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPOV

Bella made it to the hospitable and was rushed to the emergency room. I was about to run after them but some one grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned around and saw Alice. She looked a lot different then she did at the house. Like some thing was lifted off her shoulders.

"Alice let go of me. Bella is dieing and I promised her I would be there for her." Alice was still holding my wrist. She was quiet for a moment then she looked up in to my eyes and said..…

**Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I have to keep you guys coming back some how. Anyways, what is Alice going to say? If any one can guess what she is going to say then I will dedicate the chapter to them and post the next chapter the same day! Please review!!!!! Review, review, review!!!!!!! **

**-iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	7. Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or the Twilight characters.**

Last chapter

Bella made it to the hospitable and was rushed to the emergency room. I was about to run after them but someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned around and saw Alice. She looked a lot different then she did at the house. Like something was lifted off her shoulders.

"Alice let go of me. Bella is dieing and I promised her I would be there for her." Alice was still holding my wrist. She was quiet for a moment then she looked up in to my eyes and said..…

_____________________________________________________

"Remember Me"

Chapter 7

EPOV

"Edward, Bella is going to…live." Did she just say live, but what about her vision? I just stood there confused.

"What did you say?" I asked. Alice let go of my wrist.

"Bella is going to live. My visions starting changing on the way over here. She is not going to die and she is not going to become a vampire." Alice said whispering the last part. As I stood there, dazed letting Alice's words sink in, I suddenly felt like if my heart were still beating it would jump out of my chest. Bella was going to live.

"However, she still has the chance of brain damage and memory loss," Alice said as the sadness covered her face. How could I forget about that? Right as I was about to open my mouth to ask Alice if she saw anything in her visions, she interrupted me. "Bella is going to wake up tomorrow night around midnight." Alice turned around a walked back to the waiting room where the rest of the family was. I had no another choice but to follow her and wait. I was so relived that Bella was going to live but worried about what would happen if she couldn't remember me. This was going to be the longest day of my existence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV (Bella's dream in italics)

_A bronzed hair boy and I were in a meadow, lying on the cool, green grass side by side. He wrapped his arms around me as the wind started to pick up. As I stared at the god beside me, the sun peeked through the clouds overhead causing the bronzed hair boy's skin to erupt into a million little diamonds. He was beautiful. He turned his head, facing me, and I was instantly lost in his honey golden eyes. _

"_I love you Bella." _

Beep, beep, beep. No. I don't want to wake up. Beep, beep, beep. Where is the snooze button on the machine? Beep, beep, beep. Ugh. I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them do to the florescent lights. I opened my eyes again. After they adjusted to the light I took in my surroundings. Everything in the room was quiet except for the faint beeping. The beeping sound came from my heart monitor. The walls to this all to familiar place are white and the curtains are an ugly shade of maroon. Why was I at the hospital in the first place? Did I fall down the stairs…again? My eyes wandered through the rest of the room, when they caught a glimpse of bronze hair. As I focused on the hair in front of me, I noticed the hair belonged to a boy. He had his head in his hand facing the ground. His other hand was in my hand. I hadn't noticed his cold grip till now. He was the bronze hair boy from my dream, but who was he? I had many dreams of this boy. Who ever he was, he loves me or so my dream says. How could he be from my dream though?

"Um…excuse me, who are you?" My voice was hoarse and scratchy. I cleared my throat as the boy looked up. I gasped when I looked at his deep black eyes. His eyes were as black as midnight. Under his eyes were deep purple and blue bags. His skin was a sickly pale white. This boy's face looked different from the dream.

"You don't… remember?" his eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember who you are. Um…can I have my hand back please?" he looked even more hurt as he slowly pulled his hand back.

"Do you remember anything, like where you are, who you are, and why you're here?"

"I think my name is Isabella Marie swan and I am at the hospitable again. Reason why I am here, I have no idea. I bet it had something to do with me being a klutz, and may I ask you who you are…again?"

"My name is Edward Cullen." Edward Cullen, that name sounded so familiar but where had I heard it before?

"Yes your name is Isabella but you go by Bella. You are at the hospitable because you were shot. By the way, how do you feel?" I was…shot. I looked down at my body and noticed a tight bandage around my chest. It was a light red from the blood. I started to sit up and winced from the pain. "I'm fine," that was a lie and Edward could tell. I was such a bad liar. Edward frowned.

"You don't look fine and you should stay lying down. How do you really feel?"

"Fine, I will tell you. I feel horrible, but that's how I should feel after being shot." "How _did_ I get shot?"

"After I left you, your dad, the chief of police, hated me for breaking your heart. After you came to Italy to save me, chief Swan and I never got along. Your dad put a restraining order on me. You ran away from home and came to my house. Your dad found you and tried to arrest me for breaking the law, but I refused and you jumped out in front of me when your dad pulled the trigger." He sighed and looked down. There was an awkward silence. There was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in. He looked like a movie star. He had blonde hair honey golden eyes and pale white skin. The Edward from my dreams has the same color skin and eyes. Were they related?

"Hello Bella. You gave us a scare. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. Before I was able to speak, Edward spoke for me. "She told me she feels terrible."

"Okay, I will get you something for the pain after I check you over." He smiled and walked over to the bed. "Do you remember who I am or who you are?"

"I am Isabella Marie Swan and you are Dr…." I tried to remember him but I could not. He looked so familiar. "I am Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. So, do you remember anyone else besides your self?" So they were related.

"I can remember Charlie, Renee, Jacob Black, and his dad Billy, But I can't remember anyone I have met in this past year and a half," I looked at Edward because I thought I heard a low growl come from him when I mentioned Billy and Jake.

"Where is my dad?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Your dad left about an hour ago to go get some sleep. He spent the night at the hospitable last night, but we told him to go back to his place for the night. We told him we would call when you woke up." Edward said.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It is a little bit past midnight. You should get some sleep. You will recover faster if you rest." Carlisle said as he checked my vitals and other stuff.

"When will I get to leave?" I hate the hospitable I hope I get to leave soon.

"I am not sure, maybe in a day or two." Carlisle said. "I am going to go get something for the pain I will be back in a minute." Carlisle left the room and came back a few minutes later. "That should do it." Carlisle said as he put the rest of the medicine in the IV.

"I am going to go call Charlie and check on Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie." Edward said as he got up from his seat. "Bye Bella. Sleep well." He grabbed my wrist and kissed my hand. Maybe this is the Edward from my dream.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why are your eyes pitch black. Shouldn't they me gold." Oops. I did not mean to say the last part.

"I will answer that question when you get your memory back and how do you know what color my eyes were?" He asked confused.

"I will answer that when you answer my question." I smiled. Two can play at that game. He chuckled as he walked out of the room and mumbled something like _same old Bella. _Out of now where waves tiredness washed over me. The last thing that went through my mind was I hope I dream of Edward Cullen again.

**Ta-da there is Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I will update soon.**

**-iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	8. It's the Day

**Hey. I am so happy that I have made it to chapter 8!! I never thought I would make it this far. This chapter is what happened before Bella woke up. It is really just filler but you need to read it to understand the rest of the story. **

**Good news, I am starting a new story. It is called California Boarding School. It was already started by bookwormchic95, but I am going to be writing the rest of the story. For more details check out my profile. I have yet to post the story on Fan fiction so keep an eye out. Here is the next Chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephanie Meyer does. **

"It's the Day"

Chapter 8

EPOV *Day of the accident (Before Bella wakes up)*

As I sat in the waiting room, all I was thinking about was Bella. What would happen if she couldn't remember me or the family or _anybody_? Bella was recovering faster then the doctors thought possible. She was currently under the watchful eyes of Carlisle and Charlie in her hospital room. She had just finished another blood transfusion so I could not be with her and Charlie would most likely arrest me if I go anywhere near Bella. Charlie hasn't left Bella's side since she was shot. He was planning to spend the night at the hospitable. I just wanted to see Bella for a few minutes.

_Edward are you all right? You're angry all of a sudden. –Jasper _

Jasper's question brought me out of my deep thoughts. I nodded my head towards Jasper's direction, telling him I'm fine. Everyone was still at the hospitable except for Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. They went out for a hunt. They would be back in an hour. Alice had informed the rest of the family about Bella's condition.

_Are you sure you're all right? You're emotions are changing every few minutes. –Jasper_

"Yes Jasper. I'm fine. I just want to see Bella. I promised her I would be with her and I can't."

"I'm sorry man, but you can see her when Charlie falls asleep or when he leaves tomorrow." Jasper turned to Alice. "Alice are you okay. You are being awful quiet."

"Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking. I am going to step out for some fresh air." Alice stood up and walked down the long and quiet hallway.

"Is it me or is she hiding something?" Jasper asked. I checked Alice's thoughts but the lyrics to _Don't forget_ by Demi Lovato filled by mind. How appropriate.

"I hadn't noticed till now, but Alice is blocking her thoughts."

"What do you think she is hiding?" Jasper asked.

"I am not sure, but I think it has something to do with Bella. When I tried to ask Alice if she knew if Bella would remember anything, she changed the subject." Did Alice know something that she wasn't telling everyone? Was it about Bella and her memory?

"Maybe, but what would she be hiding from you and why?" Jasper and I went into deep thought about the situation. Several minutes later, someone clear there throat. It was Chief Swan. "Sorry sir. I did not see you standing there."

"May I speak with you Edward?" Charlie asked.

"I am going to check on Alice. I will be back in a while." Jasper said. He got up and walked down the long hall that Alice walked down. _Good luck Edward. –Jasper _

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella. I am sorry I over reacted. It's just you broke her heart once and then she's flying out of the country for you. I don't want to see my baby girl broken like that again. It was as if she was in zombie mode or a trance. She would wake up, go to school, come home, cook dinner, do homework, and go to bed. That was all she did. I hope you understand." Everything Charlie said brought pain. As if there was a knife in my heart and with every word about my mistakes, it would slowly twist.

"I understand. I love Bella and I never wanted to leave her but I had no choice. I realize now it was a mistake and I am sorry."

"And about the restraining order, forget about it. I can see how much you love Bella and I am just going to have to live with it. I am not going to arrest you, but if you hurt her…" Charlie did not finish his threat.

"I promise, no I swear, I will never hurt Bella again. And thanks for not arresting me."

"You're welcome. Now, if you want to go see Bella, you can go." Charlie smiled. Yes, finally I can go see her. I said thank you and headed off towards room 118, Bella's room. I am glad that Charlie and I are on friendly terms again.

When I reached the room, I took a deep, unnecessary, breath of air. I opened the door and walked to the chair resting next to Bella's bed. I looked down at the girl lying in the bed. She was so fragile, weak, and broken. She had a tight bandage wrapped around her upper body. It was tinted a pale pink due to all the blood. Her mahogany brown hair was also stained with blood. Her skin was so pale, she could have pasted as a vampire. This was Bella, _my Bella._ How could I have let this happen to her? I grabbed Bella's hand and started humming her lullaby.

"I love you Bella."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Next day*

EPOV

Today was the day Bella was going to wake up. It was 10:00 at night. I got to stay with Bella for an hour last night and two hours today. Alice was still hiding something. We, Jasper and I, weren't the only ones who noticed.

*Flashback*

Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme just got back from there hunting trip. We were all sitting in the waiting room still.

_I think Alice has gone crazy. She is quiet. Whatever I like it this way. –Emmett _

_Er… is Alice quiet? This is strange. I wonder what she's worried about… –Rose _

_Alice is hiding something. She has barley said two words since we returned. –Esme_

_It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, where ever it goes I always know, that you make me smile, please stay for a while now, just take your time, wherever you go –Alice_

What is she hiding?

*End or flashback*

I tried confronting her about it, but she said she had a lot on her mind and was trying to forget everything. I did not push her. If it was about Bella then I would find out in 2 hours.

"Edward can you talk to Charlie and convince him to spend the night at his house." Carlisle asked as he walked in to the waiting room.

"Sure." I got up from the hard, uncomfortable chair and walked down the hallway to Bella's room. When I got to the door, I knocked twice and opened the door. Charlie was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was holding Bella's hand.

"Hey Charlie, how is she doing?" I asked. I walked up to Bella's side and grabbed her other hand.

"Good, I just wish she would wake up."

"Me too. Did you get any sleep last night?" I was beating around the round the bush. I didn't want Charlie to think that I was pushing him out of the hospitable.  
"No, the chair was very lumpy and uncomfortable. I kept thinking about Bella, and I did not want to be asleep when se woke up." Charlie said as he yawned.

"Why don't you go home for the night and catch up on some sleep?" Charlie thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Um…I think I will do that, but if she wakes up you better call me right away

"Okay. I will call if Bella wakes up."

"I will leave around 11." Charlie said. I let go of Bella's hand and was just about to turn around and walk out the door when there was a scratchy whisper. "Stay." Charlie and I gasped. The voice did not come from Charlie or me. The only other person in the room was Bella, but that was impossible. She was asleep.

"Did you hear that?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." I was still in shock. Maybe she would remember me.

"Is it okay if I stay?" I asked

"Yeah, here you can use this chair." Charlie got up and pushed the chair to me.

"I will go get another one." He left the room to go get another chair. I grabbed Bella's hand again and felt her instantly relax. "I am here. I won't leave you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was almost midnight and Bella was going to wake up soon. Charlie had left a while ago like he said. Since Bella first spoke to me, I haven't left her room or let her hand go. Bella has been talking in her sleep for a while. Almost everything she said had to do with me, but she never actually said my name. Alice and Esme begged me to be there when she woke up, but I wanted to be alone with her. They agreed after a while to let me have my way. There was a quick knock at eh door and Carlisle walked in.

"Hey Edward, how are you doing?"

"I m fine" _He doesn't look fine. –Carlisle _

"Honestly, I am fine. Bella is going to be awake soon." I shot him a convincing smile, but in side I was not fine. Lot of _what if_ questions filled my mind. _What if she has memory loss? What if she has brain damage? What if…?_ Carlisle didn't look all convinced either. He sighed and said, "Edward when Bella wakes up, don't be surprised if she does not know who you are."

"I know, but if she does not remember who I am, then I will make her remember."

"Okay, but don't get your hopes up too high," Carlisle said, "I am going to leave you two alone now." With that, he walked out of the room. "I love you too," Bella said in her sleep. I smiled, maybe she did remember. I pushed her hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead. I was humming Bella's lullaby, when Alice had a vision.

*Start of vision*

"Do you remember anything, like where you are, who you are, and why you're here?" I asked.

"I think my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am at the hospitable again. Reason why I am here, I have no idea. I bet it had something to do with me being a klutz, and may I ask you who you are…again?"

*End of vision*

_I hope Edward didn't see this. –Alice_

She wasn't going to remember who I was. I put my head in my hand and looked at the floor. So, this is what Alice was hiding. Why didn't she tell me?

"Um…excuse me, who are you?" A scratchy voice asked. I looked up and saw Bella staring at me. She gasped.

"You don't… remember?" I asked full of sadness.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember who you are. Um…can I have my hand back please?" I slowly moved my hand back. She did not remember who I was.

"Do you remember anything, like where you are, who you are, and why you're here?"

"I think my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am at the hospitable again. Reason why I am here, I have no idea. I bet it had something to do with me being a klutz, and may I ask you who you are…again?"

"My name is Edward Cullen." I paused "Yes your name is Isabella but you go by Bella. You are at the hospitable because you were shot. By the way, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," That was a lie and she could tell I knew. She was always such a bad liar.

"You don't look fine and you should stay lying down. How do you really feel?"

"Fine, I will tell you. I feel horrible, but that's how I should feel after being shot." She paused for a moment as she looked down at her body.

"How _did_ I get shot?" she asked

"After I left you, your dad, the chief of police, hated me for breaking your heart. After you came to Italy to save me, chief Swan and I never got along. Your dad put a restraining order on me. You ran away from home and came to my house. Your dad found you and tried to arrest me for breaking the law, but I refused and you jumped out in front of me when your dad pulled the trigger." I sighed and looked down. Then there was an awkward silence. There was a knock at the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Bella. You gave us a scare. How are you feeling?" the Carlisle asked. Before she was able to answer, I spoke for her. "She told me she feels terrible."

"Okay, I will get you something for the pain after I check you over." He smiled and walked over to the bed. "Do you remember who I am or who you are?"

"I am Isabella Marie Swan and you are Dr…." She looked like she was concentrating really hard to remember Carlisle's name.

"I am Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. So, do you remember anyone else besides your self?"

"I can remember Charlie, Renee, Jacob Black, and his dad Billy, But I can't remember anyone I have met in this past year and a half," Of course she can remember that pup. I growled really low, but I think she heard because she looked at me like a had two heads.

_Edward stop. She doesn't remember anything recent. So don't tell her about us being vampires. She might think you are crazy. Just wait till she gets her memory back. –Carlisle _

"Where is my dad?" Bella asked as she looked around the room.

"Your dad left about an hour ago to go get some sleep. He spent the night at the hospitable last night, but we told him to go back to his place for the night. We told him we would call when you woke up." Edward said.

"What time is it?" Bella asked

"It is a little bit past midnight. You should get some sleep. You will recover faster if you rest." Carlisle said as he checked her over.

"When will I get to leave?"

"I am not sure, maybe in a day or two." Carlisle said. "I am going to go get something for the pain I will be back in a minute." Carlisle left the room and came back a few minutes later. "That should do it." Carlisle said as he put the rest of the medicine in the IV.

"I am going to go call Charlie and check on Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie." I said as I got up from my seat. "Bye Bella. Sleep well." I grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why are your eyes pitch black? Shouldn't they me gold?" I wanted to say because I have not gone hunting for a long time but I had to remember what Carlisle said to me earlier. Wait did she say gold?

"I will answer that question when you get your memory back and how do you know what color my eyes are?" I asked confused.

"I will answer that when you answer my question." I laughed under my breath and mumbled "same old Bella," as I walked out of the room. I had to talk to a certain future seeing pixie. When I got to the waiting room I was bombarded with questions.

"How is Bella," Esme, Alice, and Rosalie asked together.

"Does she remember you or anybody?" Jasper asked.

"Can she remember you?" Emmett asked. I ignored the questions and kept walking towards Alice's chair.

_What happen? You are so angry you could rip someone apart. –Jasper_

_Oh. No. I think he knows. –Alice_

"Yes Alice I know. Why didn't you tell me? It would have been so much easier." I growled. Jasper jumped up from his chair and stood in front of Alice.

"Edward what happened." Jasper asked again.

"Why don't you ask Alice? She does what happened." I snapped.

"Boys, stop it right now. Edward go sit down and tell us what Alice did." Esme said in a motherly tone. Jasper sent out calming waves to me. I instantly relaxed and sat down in the chair across from Alice. I explained what happened to everyone and when I finished Alice started sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I was hopping the future would change and I did not wan to be the one to tell you." Jasper hugged Alice and her sobs quieted but they were still there. "I am sorry for over reacting. I was expecting Bella to forget every thing but it made me mad that I had to watch from one of your visions first. Then finding out you knew a long time ago." I sighed and looked down.

"I have to go call Charlie." I walked outside and called Charlie.

**Yes. I finally finished this chapter. Sorry I didn't post it sooner. I would tell you why but then I would go on and one and on. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess **


	9. Dreams

**Wow, chapter 9 already…Enjoy!**

"**Dreams"**

Chapter 9

The remaining of the night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. It was the same dream over and over. We were in the meadow; he would sparkly in the sunlight, and then say he loved me. I wonder what made him sparkly the way he did. When I woke up this morning, Charlie was sitting in the chair next to the bed, snoring loudly. I felt a lot better today then I did last night.

"Dad, wake up." I tried to wake him up. I reached my hand out to shove him, but the IV lines wouldn't reach. "Dad, wake up please." I said a bit louder. His eyelids fluttered open. "Bella, you're awake?" he asked still groggy. A huge smile spread across his face and was stuck there.

"Well who else is sitting here?" I asked joking around. He got up from his chair and gave me a slight hug, trying not to hurt me.

"How do you feel today?"

"I feel better then last night. The medicine Carlisle gave me helped a lot." I said. It was all true. I felt amazingly better for some one who was shot.

"Yeah, Edward and Carlisle filled me in on what I missed last night. You lost your short-term memory. Every thing that happened this year was forgotten, but the doctors say we can jog your memory." His smile disappeared before he even finished the first sentence. It was replaced with a little anger and something else I couldn't tell.

"How is Edward this morning?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He hasn't left the room since I got here this morning." I glanced around the room and saw Edward sleeping in a chair over in the far corner of the room. He looked as beautiful as ever, but he looked confused and upset. As I looked at Edward, I could tell he was not sleeping. He looked too worried.

"Can I talk to ya about something?" Charlie asked. "Just a second," I said.

"Edward, eavesdropping isn't very nice." Charlie gave me a look that said 'please don't wake him'. The corners of Edward's marble lips curled into that perfect crooked smile.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." His eyes open. They were light butterscotch, the same color from my dreams.

"You look better." I blurted out. He laughed but it sounded strained, as if he was trying to hide something.

"I've been better." Charlie's face was a mix of anger and sorrow. What was up with him? Every time I speak of Edward or he's in the same room as us, he turns angry. Did they hate each other?

"I am going to step out. I will see you later Bella." Edward frowned as he walked out the room.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to talk about, before we were interrupted?" I said the last part a little louder then the rest of the sentence, so Edward could hear it. I know he wasn't in the room, but I had a gut feeling he could hear me.

"Your mother, Renee, and I," Charlie took a deep breath before continuing, "We have decided that it is better if you moved back in with her in sunny Phoenix." Charlie braced him self, waiting to see what comes out of my mouth.

"What about Phil? Isn't he traveling with mom and I thought they were in Jacksonville Florida?" I didn't mind going back to Phoenix and living with my mom and Phil, her new husband, I moved in with Charlie because Renee and Phil were traveling and Renee liked to go with him. Charlie looked shocked by my response.

"Phil got signed in Phoenix. They left Jacksonville last week. They were going to surprise you until they got news you were in the hospitable. Renee told me it was time you came back with her and I agreed. So you are leaving Tuesday, so that gives you two days to get home from the hospitable and pack."

"Wow, today is Sunday." I was shot three days ago.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen said you can leave tomorrow." Yes, I can finally get out of this place.

"You should go back to sleep, you will need the rest." I yawned and felt tired.

"Yeah, your right, I will see you later then." Charlie got up and walked out the room closing the door behind him quietly. I rolled over and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up several hours later; at least it left that way, to someone arguing on the other side of my door.

"Why can't I see her? She means just the same to you as she does to me," a girl asked

"You can't see her because she is leaving for Arizona in two days. She doesn't remember, so it will be better when she leaves that she doesn't remember us. Do you not remember last time we left." There was a pause. The other voice was Edward. What dose he mean, last time they left?

"Yes, I remember what happened last time. She was in a deep depression and it was like she was in a trance, but still, I want to see her. She doesn't remember anyways."

"And what if she does get her memory back when you talk to her…?"

"I can see the future, do you not remember that. She won't remember me, or you, or anybody. Please just let me see her. She is like a sister to me, and I love her. Please…" there was another pause. What did she say? She can see the future. I think I am going crazy.

"Fine you can see her… for a little bit, but that is all." He sighed, "And, no you can't bring Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie or Esme in there too." I didn't even hear her ask if she could bring the others. I guess he knows her well.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Bella again." The door slowly opened a crack.

"No not now, she is sleeping." The door stayed at a crack.

"I guess you need to go hunt again and focus on the things around you. She has been a wake for a few minutes listening to us." Oops I've been caught. How did she know I was awake and what about hunting? Nothing she said made sense to me. The door swung open and Edward and a short looking pixie girl walked in. She had short, black, spiky hair pointing in every direction and her eyes were a bright gold.

"I thought 'eavesdropping wasn't nice' Bella?" Edward said quoting my words from earlier. I blushed and looked down. The pixie girl skipped over to my bedside.

"Hi, my name is Alice. We were best friends and we use to go shopping all the time. We had so much fun." Wow, Alice was a very hyperactive girl. She was literally jumping in her place.

"Um…but I don't like shopping." Edward laughed and Alice sighed.

"I thought you said she forgot her memory?" She asked.

"She forgot everything that happed this year. Don't try to make her remember something she hates."

"Well it was worth a shot." We all laughed. Alice was a good friend. She was easy to talk to. Alice and I ended up talking the rest of the day. I ended up telling her about my dreams, well dream because it was the same one over. She asked me if I had any theories about why Edward was sparkling in the sunlight. I told her no and she looked upset. Was I supposed to know why he was sparkly? I asked her about her conversation with Edward in the hallway, why she said he needed to hunt, how she knew I was listening, and being able to see the future. She glanced at the door and then back to me, "I wish I could tell you but Edward won't let me," was all she said? This made me even more confused. We all so talked about the rest of her family. I was going to meet them tomorrow if she could sneak them past Edward. I ended up falling asleep while she was planning a shopping trip to the mall tomorrow. I was so glad that I couldn't get out of the hospitable because I knew she would end up dragging me with her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*The next day*

"When is she going to wake up?" Somebody whined. There was a loud smack. "Oww, Rose. What was that for?" he whined again.

"For whining, now stop. She will get up when she feels like it." A girl said.

"Can you guys stop worrying so much? It is making me go crazy." Another boy said. I decided it was time to make my conscious state none. I rolled over and stretched my hands above my head. I opened my eyes and saw one huge boy standing right next to the bed leaning over my head. I scared me and I screamed. My scream lasted less then a second before the huge guy's hand covered my mouth.

"Shh, we don't want Edward to know were here and good morning to you too." I stopped screaming and he let his hand drop.

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked around the room. There was another boy leaning against the far wall. He had honey blonde hair that covered the top of his eyes. Alice was standing next to him and was against his chest. Her arms were snaked around his waist. There was a blonde girl sitting in the chair next to my bed. She looked like a model from a magazine. There was also a caramel haired girl sitting in the chair next to the blonde girl. I looked back at the huge guy standing next to me. He had huge muscles and had brown curly hair.

"I'm Emmett," the huge guy pointed to himself, "this is Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and you already know Alice." He said pointing to everyone.

"I told you I would get the rest of my family in here with out Edward knowing. We are all adopted except Jasper and Rosalie are twins. This is our mom Esme." Alice said poining to the carmel hair lady. Esme walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much. We thought we were going to lose you." Rosalie, Emmett and Alice also gave me a hug.

"I had so much fun talking to you yesterday. I so upset that you have to leave tomorrow." Alice said. I totally forgot about leaving. I was going to miss everyone even though I didn't remember them.

"Me too Alice."

"Your leaving tomorrow? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Emmett asked. He bent down and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…Breathe…Emmett," I said between gasps of air. He let go instantly.

"I'm sorry, forgot you were human." Everyone in the room glared at Emmett.

"Oops I wasn't supposed to say that." Rosalie got up, circled to the other side of the room, and whacked Emmett in the back of the head. "Oww…Rosy baby, why did you hit so hard," Emmett had his hand on the back of his head where he was hit and rubbed it.

"I can tell you that one, first of all we did tell you Bella was leaving for Arizona tomorrow, second don't hug her to death, and third of all you know why Rose hit you so hard. Do you not remember what Edward said about that stuff?" Jasper said, still in the corner of the room.

"It was an accident and don't blame me for not listening to boring old Jasper." Emmett laughed.

"I am not boring." Jasper argued.

"Then give Bella a hug." Emmett said

"You now that is not the best thing to do. Sorry Bella it not that I don't want to, I really do, but…I don't know" Jasper looked at me cautiously.

"It's okay Jazz, you won't hurt her." Alice said in a soothing voice. Everyone looked from Alice to Jasper to me.

"Are you sure Alice?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I am positive." Jasper walked from across the room to my bedside and hugged me. He then walked back to the corner of the room. When he hugged me I noticed the color of his eyes and they were a dark gold. It looked like they were turning black. I was so confused. Okay let me get this straight. Jasper wanted to hug me but he did not want to hurt me, hurt me from what? It seemed Alice could see the future and everyone trusted her. Jasper's eye color is almost the same color I saw Edward's eyes that night I woke up. Alice gasped.

"Uh, oh, we have to leave. Edward is coming. He heard Emmett laughing and someone's thou-" Alice stopped mid sentence.

"I will see you after my shopping trip." Alice said as she skipped out of the room. Everyone gave me a hug good bye except Jasper of course and left. "Good bye Bella. If we don't get to see you before you leave, we will miss you." Jasper said. Everyone left and I was stuck in the bed with nothing to do. I turned to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed my book, _Romeo and Juliet._

I was only able to read three chapters before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said. Dr. Cullen walked in holding a big thing of paper work.

"Hello Bella, I was just stopping by to say that you can leave now. I am going home early today so I won't be here, but if you have any questions about your memory or recovery call me."

"Thanks Carlisle, I will call if I have any questions."

"Okay, I will see you around our house then some time."

"I am actually leaving for Arizona tomorrow. So you won't see me anytime soon."

"Oh, Okay I will miss you." He came over to the bed and gave me a hug good bye.

"Say good bye to Edward and everyone for me and that I will miss them even though I don't remember them."

"Sure I will tell them as soon as I see them. Bye Bella."

"Bye Carlisle." He left and closed the door behind him. I got of the bed and grabbed a clean pair of sweats out of my bag Charlie brought me and put them on. I already got my IV and other things off yesterday. So all I needed to do was get dressed then I could leave.

On the way to Charlie's house, it was silent. I tried to remember everyone but it gave me a headache and I quickly gave up on that. Instead, I thought about the dream I had every time I went to sleep. I had a feeling, that if I could remember the Cullens that this dream would make sense. They were different. Their skin was ice cold; they were fast, and strong. They were all adopted but they all had the same color eyes, which changed from gold and topaz to black as night.

I got in side and went up stairs to pack my bags. It took me an hour to get everything that I needed.

"Bells are you hungry for some pizza?" Charlie called up from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad, I will be right there." I walked to the kitchen and ate a piece of pizza Charlie ordered before I went back to my room and fell asleep. The dream I had this time was not the same dream I had been having for the last four nights.

_(Bella's dream in italics)_

_I was laying in the middle of my old dance studio in Arizona. I was in pain. It looked like my leg was broken and my head was bleeding. There was a laugh coming from the dark corner of the room. All I could see was the black eyes that stared at me._

I woke up in the middle of the night crying. What was that dream about?

**Chapter 10 is on it's way. Please review!! The more reviews I get the faster I update!!!**

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	10. More questions then answers

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for all the long updates!! Thanks for the great reviews. I was going through my old cds when I came across the song: **_**Take your sweet time**_

**I thought it went really well with this chapter in Edward's POV! **

Take your sweet, sweet time  
Cuz I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime

-Jesse McCartney (Take your sweet time)

**You will understand it more at the end of the chapter. If you don't, tell me in a review. I will explain it to you!**

**Here is chapter 10…**

"More questions then answers"

Chapter 10

BPOV

_Knock, Knock_

"Coming, I will be right there," I called from the kitchen. I walked over to the front door and tripped.

"Oww," I got up and opened the door. As soon as I opened, I was tackled in to a big hug.

"Can't…Breathe…"

"Emmett let go of her," a velvet voice growled angrily.

"Sorry Bells," Emmett let me down. "I am just going to miss you so much," He went for another hug, but I backed away. Bang, Rosalie hit him in the back of the head again.

"Rose, please stop hitting me in the head." He whined.

"I will do that as soon as you stop being a 5 year old," Rosalie glared back.

"And that won't be any time soon," Alice giggled. "Now, are you going to let us in Bella?" Alice asked

"Oh, sorry," I blushed and moved a side.

"I think I am going to miss the blush and the klutziness the most." Emmett laughed as he and the rest of the gang walked in. I blushed even more.

"Oh, Bella, I am going to miss you so much. Who is going to go shopping with me? Who is going to pick out your outfits? Who will play Bella Barbie with me?" Alice said, almost in tears, as she hugged me. What was with everyone in hugging?

"I am sorry Alice. You can always bring Rose with you when you go shopping and you can drag the boys with to carry the bags." All the boys groaned

"About dressing me, I am sure that I can dress my self. I am 17 and you are just going to have to find another Bella to play Bella Barbie with."

"But Bella, why can't you stay here?" Alice whined.

"Because, Charlie think that is best if I move back in with my mother and I miss her a lot. I will be back for visits and we can keep in touch. Maybe talking to you will get my memory back."

"You have to e-mail me every day and Call me every day!" Alice said. As Alice sat down, I glanced around the room. I totally forgot everyone else was here. It was Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. I looked at Jasper's eyes and today there were the bright gold color.

"Where's Carlisle," I asked.

"He is at the hospitable. He said, that he said good-bye to you yesterday." Jasper said

"Yeah,"

"Bella, when are you leaving?" Edward asked.

"Charlie will be here in…," I looked at the clock on the wall, "10 minutes to bring me to the airport."

"Okay, well we just stopped by to say good bye and we will miss you," Esme said as she gave me a big motherly hug. "I am going to miss you so much. You were like my daughter." I gave everyone a hug as they walked out the door. I turned around and saw Edward still sitting on the couch. He must have felt me starring at him because he looked up.

"I just wanted to give you something before I left." He said handing me a little midnight blue wrapped box. It was thin. What could it be?

"Thanks, but you really shouldn't have gotten me something." I tried to push the gift back into his hands but he refused.

"I didn't buy it and it didn't cost me a penny, if that helps?" He smiled. He knew that I was giving in. I sighed before turning over the blue box, but he stopped me.

"Umm, let me open that. We don't want a repeat of last time." He winced as he said this.

"What happen last time?" I asked. The look in his eyes was worried, like he said too much.

"I will answer that and the eye color question when you get your memory back." He smiled again. He really needs to stop dazzling me. Wow, he still remembers the question I asked him at the hospitable when I first woke up. He ripped the wrapping paper and lifted the lid off. He pulled out a silver cd in a purple case.

"I thought you didn't spend a penny on me. I can't accept this." I pushed the cd in his hands.

"Bella, I didn't buy it, I made it. You may not remember the songs but I think the first one will be the most familiar to you." He smiled and handed me back the purple case.

"I have to get going. Charlie is coming. I will miss you." Edward said. I gave him a hug as tears filled my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but they rolled down my cheek. I don't know why I was crying, but it felt like some one was taking part of my heart away.

"Please don't cry." Edward wiped away salty tears from my cheek with his thumb as they rolled down. Edward was still holding me in his arms, but was just far enough to see my face. He kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

"Bye Bella," He mumbled. I thought he said _I love you_ after that but I decided I was hearing things. Just then Charlie pulled in the drive way were Edward's silver Volvo was sitting 30 seconds ago. Charlie got out of the cruiser and looked at me funny.

"Are you okay Bella," he asked

"Yeah, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you are just standing in the doorway with the door wide open and the biggest smile on your face." Oh, I was still standing in the doorway and I hadn't even realized I was smiling.

"Oh, sorry, The Cullens just stopped by to say good bye." When I said the Cullens, the expression on his face turned to anger again.

"What are you holding?" He asked as he walked in to the house.

"Umm, a cd they gave me." I wanted to say Edward but Charlie was already mad enough.

"What songs are on it?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I really don't know. I will listen to it when I get to Renée's house, because we are going to miss that plane if we don't hurry." I laughed at the end.

--

"Do you have everything?" Charlie asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes," I said this time with a bit of annoyance.

"Sorry, it's just I am going to miss you. It was really nice having you Bells." Charlie gave me a hug and I walked on the plane. As I sat there, all I could think about was that cd. What was on it? I tried to keep my mind busy about other things, but every time I did this the dream from last night replayed in my mind. So, after awhile I gave up and instead I was thinking about Edward. What did he mean _we don't want a repeat of last time? _He was always so confusing. Nothing he said or did made sense. He just gave me more questions then answers.

--

_Several hours later_

I got off the plane and ran to my mom.

"Oh, honey I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much. I love you." She was now crying in my shoulder.

"Hey mom, I missed you too." We talked all the way to her and Phil's house.

"You will just love the house. It is so cute and you get the big room upstairs with your own bathroom. I even painted it a dark blue with a gold and blue bedspread."

"Cool, thanks mom. I'm sure I will love it." I gave her a big smile as she took her eyes off the road to make sure I was telling the truth. Although the smile was forced she continued to the next subject. I really did like the idea of the dark blue walls and the gold and blue bedspread but I was still thinking about the cd and Edward.

"How is your memory?" Renee asked.

"Not good, I can't remember any of the Cullens, but they still came over today and said good bye. They are all very nice. Especially Edward, he made me a cd."

"He is always a complete genital man. He was always over protective of you. You two have the best chemistry I have ever seen. The way he looks at you." She sighed.

"You've meet Edward before?" I asked

"Yeah, it wasn't on the best occasion. Last summer when you broke your leg and had major blood loss he and Carlisle were the ones who found you."

"What happened? How did I break my leg?" Hundreds of questions filled my head.

"Well, you broke up with Edward and left Charlie to come back to Arizona. You stopped at a hotel later that night. Edward and his father, Carlisle, raced after you and they stopped at the same hotel trying to convince you to come back to Forks. You finally agreed to talk to them. As you were walking to there room, you tripped, fell down two flights of stairs and out a window."

Even though something about that story seemed off, I couldn't help but think about my dream last night. I had a broken leg, blood loss, and even though it was dark in the ballet studio, I could make out the arches on the ceiling. They matched my old ballet studio that I danced at back in Arizona when I was a kid. But what about the dark laugh and the black eyes? My head was pounding. It was going to take along time to remember every little detail about that scene. Maybe I should ask Alice, but what if she thinks I'm crazy? I sighed. I could always ask Edward or Carlisle because they were the ones that were there, so my mom says.

We pulled up to a huge house sitting right on the edge of Mesa. Mesa was a smaller town not for from Phoenix. It was about 20 minutes away. I was going to be attending James Madison High School, home of the mustangs. I was going back to school in two days.

"Here we are. Grab some of your bags and Phil will carry in the rest." I grabbed my carryon bag and a big suitcase holding just my tee shirts. I couldn't remember any of them. I was guessing that Alice had something to do with the amount of clothes I had. I had four more suitcases stacked in the car. They are filled with jeans, skirts, dresses and other nice clothes, shoes and all of my books. The biggest bag was filled with just shoes. Come on, who has this many shoes. Alice was going to hear about this when I called her later.

I walked into the house and was greeted by Phil. "Hey Bella, it's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the wedding." Phil gave me a hug and walked out the door to carry in the rest of the bags.

"Bells you can carry that up to you room, second door on the right. I will have dinner done in half an hour."

"If I remember correctly, you can't even boil water mom," I laughed.

"Well for your information, I took some cooking classes and Phil has been teaching me. I am very good at it too. Tonight we will be having spaghetti and meatballs." She laughed.

"Okay, I am going to check out my room, listen to that cd, and call Alice." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and into my new room. The walls were a pretty blue and a foot under the half waypoint on the wall, there was a thin, gold strip that went around the whole room. There was a dark wood framed bed and desk with a matching dresser. The bed was piled high with gold fluffy pillows while the comforter was dark blue. Everything was perfect.

I heard heavy breathing coming from the stairs. I walked out the room and saw Phil trying to carry the suitcases up the stairs. He had all the suitcases up the stairs but two, the books and shoes. He finally got up the stairs and set the bag down.

"Wow…what in … the world… is in that… thing?" He huffed out.

"That," I giggled, "are my shoes." Phil gave me a look that said _you have to be kidding me. _He walked back down the stairs muttering under his breath about women and owning shoes. He carried the next bag up, struggling just a little bit.

"And let me guess, these are your shirts," Phil asked

"Well, that is actually all my books." I laughed and dragged all my bags to my room. Phil and I were going to get along just fine.

I started to unpack my bags when my new cell phone started to ring.

_Flash back_

After the Cullens left, I went for a quick sweep around the house to check for anything that I needed before I left. I walked into my bedroom and sitting on the bed was a light purple razor. With a silver bow stuck to the top of it. Under it was a note.

**Dear Bella,**

**Sorry, for breaking your other phone, here is a replacement. I know you don't like gifts so I got you a simple razor. Be safe.**

**-Edward**

_End of Flash Back_

I checked the caller id on my phone and it said Alice calling. (**Alice in bold,** _Bella in Italics)_

_Hey Alice!_

**Hey Bella, I miss you so much.**

_I have only been gone a few hours._

**So, I still miss you!**

_By the way, what is with all of these clothes? I don't remember any of them and who has that many shoes. Phil had some trouble dragging them up the stairs._

I laughed as I remembered the scene from earlier.

**You don't remember them because those are the clothes I got you when you went shopping with me and don't worry that is only half of your shoes. The fancier ones are over here at my house. **

It was silent. THERE WERE MORE SHOES, I thought.

**Bella are you still there. BELLA... EARTH TO BELLA… **Alice screamed into the phone.

_How could I have that many shoes? I would never wear half on them and there are lots of high heals in that bag too. Let's not remember my clumsiness. _

**I was just kidding…**

_Oh, thank god!_

**I have most of your shoes over here, more then half. **Alice laughed into the phone.

_Alice! I grumbled. Can I ask you something?_

**You're not mad.**

_Of course I am mad. So, can I ask you something?_

**You already asked me a question, but you can ask another one. Is it about your memory? **Alice said the last question a little worried but you could hear her smile.

_Kinda… Well, last summer when I went to Arizona…_

I heard Alice gasp.

_What really happened? _

**Well…What do you remember? **Alice asked avoiding my question.

_Last night I had a dream. I was in my old ballet studio. I had a broken leg and there was a lot of blood. In the corner of the dark room, there was somebody there. They had black eyes and he was laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh; it was a very dark laugh. Then I woke up crying. Then when I was talking to my mom in the car, she told me something about last summer. I broke my leg falling down two flights of stairs and out a window and if my mom was correct, there was a lot of blood and Edward and Carlisle were the ones to find me. Nothing makes sense Alice. _

**Umm… you should really ask Edward that question. Speaking of Edward, he is right here and wants to know if you like your new cell.**

**I love it, but can you ask him why and how he broke my other phone.**

"Alice give me the phone." Edward called.

"No, if you want to talk to her why don't you call her."

"Fine I will."

**Anyways, what were we talking about?**

_Umm, last summer?_

**I don't think so. If I remember correctly, we moved on. **

_Why won't you tell me? If you tell me, I might be able to remember you and everyone else. _

**Edward is going to call you in 10 seconds…don't answer it yet. Have you listened to his cd?**

_No I haven't, I have been kinda busy._

**Well when you do, call him**

Ring…Ring… 

_Wow, you were very accurate about those 10 seconds._

**When am I not right? **Alice laughed and I soon joined in.

**Ugh, he is going to keep calling until you answer. Oh, wait here he comes. Never mind he is still trying to call you. If I were you, I would listen to your cd right now and I will try to get Edward's cell phone.**

"I heard that and you will never get it away from me." Edward yelled from somewhere in the Cullen house.

_Is it me or does he have really good hearing?_

**He has good hearing. Any ways, I will talk to ya later Bella.**

**Bye Alice,**

**Bye Bella, **

I hung up with Alice and put my cd in my new stereo that came with the room. I pushed play and waited. At first, it was quiet then the most beautiful music came on. It was a piano playing a lullaby. It was sad at first then it got into the higher notes. It was the most _marvelous _music I have ever heard. The song went on and when it came to an end, I had tears in my eyes. The song was so familiar. I put the song on repeat and sat on my bed.

I don't know how long I was their crying or how many times I listened to it, but I couldn't remember the lullaby. It had to be something important and/or it meant a lot to me. I rolled over and covered my head in the gold pillows. I sobbed into them remembering Edward. Did I really break up with him? Did we ever get back together? Why did I break up with him in the first place? I could tell he still had feelings for me. If we were still going out why didn't he tell me before I left? Ugh…questions. I hate them.

A spot on the bed sunk in and a hand starting rubbing my back trying to sooth me. It was Renee.

"Shh, it's okay." She kept saying in my ear. After I settled down, I looked up at Renee then at the stereo.

"Can you shut that off?" I asked

"Why, it is lovely." She asked confused

"That is the cd Edward gave me."

"I new this wasn't a good idea. Even if you don't remember him you will always care for him." Renee sighed. She got up off the bed and shut the music off.

"What do you mean, _this wasn't a good idea?_"

"I am sorry honey; Charlie said that if you couldn't remember the Cullen's, then he was going to send you hear. If you did remember, you would have never left. Charlie doesn't like Edward and I don't think he ever will."

"Why does he not like Edward?"

"Charlie blames Edward for everything last summer. I think he is over reacting. Any ways dinner's done. Let's go eat."

--

When I finished eating, I went back to my room. When I got I there my cell started to ring. I checked the caller id and it was Charlie. I didn't feel like talking to him right now so I just let it ring. Charlie left a voice mail.

_Hey Bells, are you okay? You didn't answer your phone. I will call back in the morning just in case if you are sleeping. I will talk to ya later, bye Bella._

There were five other missed calls. They were all from Edward. It was late for a school night so I wasn't going to call him back tonight. Now, I have to solve these questions one way or another. If Alice wasn't going to tell me, I was going to have to turn to Carlisle. I turned on my computer and stereo. I turned down the music until it was in back round. When the computer loaded I got on my email and wrote Carlisle an email.

**Dear Carlisle,**

**Hey, I have a few questions I need to ask you about my memory. Write back soon.**

**-Bella **

I sent the email and not even a minute later, he replied.

**Dear Bella,**

**How have you been? Have you gotten your memory back yet? You can ask me anything.**

**-Carlisle **

**Dear Carlisle,**

**No, I don't have my memory back and I am fine, I guess, not the best. I really miss everyone and nobody will answer my questions. They keep avoiding it. Every time I ask Alice, she tells me to ask Edward and Every time I ask him, he says, I quote, I will answer that when you get your memory back. So, will you me honest with me. If I don't get it answered, I think I will never get my memory back.**

**-Bella**

**Dear Bella,**

**I will be honest about it but did you ever think that maybe Edward doesn't want you to remember that little detail what ever it may be. Alice is only following Edward's orders. What is the question and I will see if I can answer it, but don't get your hopes up to be crushed.**

**-Carlisle **

When I reread this letter repeatedly, I was thinking why Edward didn't want me to remember what happened last summer.

**Dear Carlisle,**

**To be honest I never did think of that, but I still what to know. Here it is… last summer, what really happened. The story my mom told me didn't sound like it really happened and I had a dream. **(A/n: Insert dream here. I don't want to rewrite it and you already know what the dream was about) **The only thing that doesn't make sense is the black eyes and the dark laugh. Please Carlisle answer it.**

**-Bella **

**I waited for a reply, but none came. Why will no one answer this question? Right as I was about to close off the internet Edward sent me an email.**

**Dear Bella,**

**I am sorry, but nobody can answer that but you. How did you like the cd? **

**Love,**

**Edward**

**Dear Edward,**

**Why can't you tell me? I do not under stand. Don't you want me to get my memory back? Why aren't you in bed? It is a school night. I would have called you if I knew you were awake. I… umm…haven't listened to the whole cd yet. I keep getting stuck on the first song.**

**Love,**

**Bella**

**Dear Bella,**

**I am not going to school tomorrow. It will be a sunny day so we are going hun- hiking. I am glad the first song is your favorite. Can you remember anything about that song? Now shouldn't you be in bed. Good night, call me tomorrow or I will call you. Miss you. **

**Love,**

**Edward **

I didn't know how tired I was until he mentioned it. I turned off the computer and went to bed.

**A/n: I was going to stop here but I have to start school on the 19 and I haven't updated in a long time. So, here is some more of chapter 10.**

"Bella wake up"

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillows.

"Bella, I need to go to work. I will not be home 'till 4:00 because there is a teachers meeting at the Elementary. You can walk around town or use Phil's back up car if you need to go some where." Renee said.

"Mmm," I said into my pillows again.

"Bye, I will see ya later," Renee worked at the local elementary as a 3rd grade teacher. I looked at my digital alarm clock. It read 6:45. Ugh, it was extremely early, but I could not go back to sleep. I got up and made some French toast. I was finished eating when I noticed that the rest of the house needed to be clean. I hooked up my ipod to my dock and the house filled with Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas. I sang and danced along to the music as I cleaned the living room. Live you Life by T.I. featuring Rihanna, replaced the last song. I finished the living room, kitchen and all three bathrooms when the phone rang.

_Hello?_

**Bella, are you okay? You were not answering your cell. What happened?**

_Edward, I am fine. I had the music tuned up and was cleaning down stairs. I guess I never heard my cell phone ringing._

**Oh, thank god. **

_Not to be rude or anything, but why are you calling? It is early in the morning and usually I would not be up right now._

**I told you I would be calling last night.**

_Oh yeah…_

**How did you sleep last night?**

_Umm… I slept well._

**Bella, I can tell when you are lying.**

_I didn't sleep at all last night. I had another nightmare. It was the same one as the other night, but this one was more detailed._

_*Flash back*_

_Again, I was in my ballet studio with a broken leg and blood loss, but this time there was searing pain just above my wrist. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. When I heard the man with the black eyes laughing, he came out of the shadows. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He held a video camera and said something, but I could not tell what it was. _

_I woke up from my dream crying again, and holding my wrist. When I removed my hand, I saw a crescent shaped scar. Why had I never seen this before? It was a few degrees cooler then the rest of my skin._

_*End Flash Back*_

**Bella…are you still there**

_Oh, yeah_

**What was your nightmare about?**

I told him about my dream and he was speechless. He started saying something under his breath. I was not supposed to hear it, but I strained my ears and was able to catch some of it.

Why can't she remember something else? Of all the things she could possible remember, she remembers that night with James in the Ballet studio. I wish she would remember us; the long days in the meadow on sunny days like today, driving her to school, having some one know our secret, and remember that I love her.

So, there was an us and he _loves_ me. What secret? The person from my dream's name is James. When I said his name, I winced. Wait, this actually happened. Why didn't Renee tell me what really happened? Did she really know what happened?

_Um, Edward I have to go, I will talk to you later._

**Yeah, me to, I miss you, 'bye Bella. **

_Miss you too, 'bye Edward_

I sat down on the couch and went through everything I could remember.

1. I broke my leg, had blood loss, and a crescent scar.

2. It all happened at my old ballet studio in Arizona

3. Caused by a man named James

4. Edward loves me

5. My dream from the hospitable, could it all be true, Edward sparkling. Could this be something about his secret?

6. Then what about that song..., he said he made that cd. Wait; did Edward know how to play the piano? Did he compose that song? Did he compose all of the songs?

I ran up the stairs, turned on the stereo, and listen to every song on it. Each song was a beautiful piano playing. Some were happy while others were sad, angry, and lonely. I think the songs were about our relationship. The happy ones were the moments we shared and never could forget. The sad one was probably when he found out about my memory loss and the angry one was about last summer. Two songs did not fit though. The lullaby and a song that was sad in the beginning then it turned to happiness and it was full of love. When the song ended, it was different from the others. Instead of slowly coming to an end, I felt like it was not the end, it was only the beginning.

I sat on the bed for another hour, before I realized I needed to finish unpacking. Twenty minuets later, I finished unpacking, and was heading out the door to the library. I got in Phil's old Ford truck. It was blue with a thick silver stripe down center of the doors and all around it. I drove to the library after getting lost a few times. I looked around for a long time but it was all newer books. I was always a fan of the classics. I did not want to go home yet, so I drove around town. I ended up I front of the High school. It was lunchtime, because on other side of the big glass wall, there were hundreds of kids chatting with one another eating fish sticks and Sloppy Joes. They sure did not have a very good taste in food. Yuck, I have to remind myself in the morning to pack a lunch.

I continued driving down the road, Sunnyvale. At the end of the road was the Elementary. I pulled up in the parking lot and walked inside. I was going to stop by, say hi to Renee, and see if she needed help with the little guys. I walked up to the front next where a woman in her 30's had her head in a book. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Hello, welcome to James Madison Elementary, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I just wanted to stop by a give a visit to my mom, her name in Renee Gannon. She is a third grade teacher."

"Oh, yes, she has been talking about you coming to Mesa all week. Here all you need to do is sign you name on this nametag and this chart." I singed the chart and wrote my name on the tag.

"Her classroom is just down the next hall. Take the first left down this hallway. If you come across two blue double doors then you gone to far. Her room is the second door on the right. Do you want me to call her room or as a surprise?" the woman asked.

"Surprise," I replied as I walked down the hall. I looked through the window on the door and saw my mother teaching. One of the little boys raised his hand and she was off explaining it to him. I opened the door and every little face turned to me including Renee.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked to the door. She gave me a hug before introducing me to the class.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Isabella Swan. She goes by Bella. Everyone say hi."

"Hi Bella,"

"Hey guys," I said as I blushed. All the kids had their eyes stuck on me.

"Hey mom, I just got board and decided to visit you. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, I could always use some help in here. We are just about to start an art project. We are making paper bag puppets for our school play.." The boy from earlier raised his hand.

"Yes Joshua"

"Is Bella going to stay here and help teach us?" Joshua asked

"Yes she is." Everyone in the classroom cheered.

"Now Brittany, Mollie, and Cara grab the markers, Trenton, Joshua, and Eric grab the crayons. Jany can you show Bella where the paper bags are in the teachers lounge and help her carry them here."

(**A/n: Jany is pronounced like Hony. It is a Spanish name, short for Janizintly. In Spanish J's are pronounced like an H, it does get confusing at times.)**

Jany and I left the room. We came across a door that said Teacher's lounge. Jany pulled the door open and walked to the table and sat down.

"Where are the paper bags?"

"They are on the top shelf above the microwave, Ms. Bella," Jany said pointing in the direction of the microwave.

"Umm, just call me Bella,"

"Sorry, it just that every teacher or helper we are suppose to call them my Mrs., Ms., or Mr."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thanks for helping out today. When we do art projects, they always turn into huge disasters." Renee said

"Your welcome and you aren't kidding about the disasters. How did Josh end up with glue in his hair and yarn tied in Eric's hair?"

"I have no idea, I am just glad that we got the glue out before it all dried." Renee said as she remembered the long hour off washing hair.

"Me too," I said as I remembered too.

"Tonight for dinner we are having steak and mashed potatoes. Can you help peel?" Renee asked as we walked into the kitchen.

I helped make dinner then I went up stairs and started to read Romeo and Juliet. I fell asleep and more dreams took over me.

_*Dream*_

_I was standing behind my truck in Forks High parking lot, when I heard a screeching sound. I looked around and a van was sliding right for me. Out of now where there was a cold impact against my side, but it was not the van. It was Edward. He pushed me out of the way of the fast approaching van. I hit my head on the concrete, but before I did, I saw the van collide into Edward's shoulder. The large van stopped and a dent that matched Edward's shoulder perfectly was where it collided with him. _

_We rushed to the hospitable, but only a dark skinned boy, the diver of the van, and I had to use stretchers. Edward, the one who stopped the van with his shoulder, got up and walked away. He should have at least broken something._

_After I was able to leave the hospitable, I confronted Edward about it. That was when I decided that he was not human. Edward denied everything, but I did not believe it._

"_You're not going to let this go, are you," he asked. I shock my head no._

"_Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He stormed off._

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up to Renee shacking me awake for dinner.

"Honey are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost or two."

"Yeah, just a dream,"

There were so many things to sort out in this dream. Was Edward human? Did this have something to do with his family's secret? Ugh, I wish the Cullens would tell me so I would stop having these dreams.

**Wow, this was a long chapter. It is the longest one I have ever written. 6,951 words and 14 pages on Microsoft word. Please review, if you do not review, hen I will not be updating for a long time. ****At least 8-10 reviews before I update****! I am not making any promises or deadlines for the next chapter! It will come when I get an idea. **

**Like I said before, I start school on the 19 or August. It is going to hard to start 8****th**** grade and write two stories.**

**Review, review, review**

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	11. OMG!

"OMG"

Chapter 11

Renee's POV

"This was a bad idea Charlie," I said into the phone again. "You know this is wrong. She can love whom she wants to love. And Edward is a very nice young man. I don't know how many 17 year olds act like that, but Bella will remember one day and she will be furious with you." I said.

"Renee, you didn't have to live with her when he left her. Bella was a walking zombie. She didn't talk to anyone unless a question was directed at her, she would scream in the middle of the night about not being good enough and not being wanted. Renee this will be good for her, to have a life from the Cullens." Charlie explained.

"Just thee other, Bella were listening to a cd and started to ball her eyes out and she didn't know why. She said Edward made her that cd. Every time she is up in her room the only thing you can her is a beautiful lullaby and Bella's cries." I sniffed. I didn't like seeing my baby girl in pain.

"Renee don't cry, she will be fine, trust me. I have to go the station needs me today. Call if there are any problems."

"Will do, bye," I hung up the phone and finished dinner. This was going to be a long few months. Bella was going to be in pain everyday and it was all Charlie's fault. I was about to send her back to Forks with out Charlie's consent.

"Bella, Phil time for dinner get it while it is still hot." I yelled up the stairs. Phil can down the stairs and went to his plate.

"So how was your day today honey?" Phil asked in between a huge bite of mashed potatoes.

"It was good; Bella came down around noon and stayed the rest of the afternoon helping with the little tikes and their art projects. Mollie thought it would be nice to tie yarn in Eric's shaggy hair and I still do not know how Josh got glue in his hair. I guess we will never know." I laughed.

*10 min. later*

"Where's Bella?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, I called her down to eat ten minutes. Last time I checked she was in her room." I got up from the table and walked to her room on the second floor. I knocked three times, but Bella didn't answer. I silently opened the door and peered in. Bella was asleep on her bed with the book Romeo and Juliet lay open across her stomached. Bella mumbled something. It was hard to under stand. She was always talking in her sleep.

"Edward..." Bella whispered. "How did you stop the," her next words were unclear, "from crushing me?" What was crushing her? Bella rolled over facing the door I was still standing at. The book slid off her stomached and with a thud hit the floor. I returned my gaze back to Bella's face. Her face was of peer frustration. She started talking again and this time she said something about not being human. Bella really did have a wild imagination sometimes. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Edward…" she turned frustrated again. Instead of listening on into her dream, I walked over to her bed and shook her awake. Her eyes flew open at lightning speed. She looked around the room. Her eyes were full of shock and worry and her skin was paler than normal.

"Honey are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost or two." I asked. Worry leaking into every word.

"Yeah, just a dream," she said as she jumped out of the bed. She faked a smile.

"Bella, what is wrong and don't tell me nothing. You are terrible at lying, you know that."

She frowned, "So I have been told." She turned around and started heading for the door.

"Bella please," I begged.

She took in a deep breath and said, "I have been having these dreams every time I go to sleep. It isn't the same dream. I think they have something to do with my memory, but I am not sure." Bella let out a huge sigh as she stared of in space. Her eyes moved around the room waiting for something interesting.

"Have you asked Charlie or the Cullens?" I asked, "You mentioned Edward a lot in your dream. Maybe he might know something." She turned her gaze away from what ever she was looking at and glared at me.

"How much did you hear? What did I say?"

"I didn't hear much. As for what you said, nothing understandable that's for sure." I laughed. Bella let out another sigh and her shoulders visible relaxed.

"Now let's go eat dinner before it gets any colder."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

*Friday*

Today was the first day of James Madison High School. I don't like the first day of school. I was going to be the center of attention again. I drove to school in Phil's truck. Renee said that he didn't need it so I could have it while I was here. I circled around the parking lot looking for a spot to park. My truck didn't fit in here. Everyone had nice fancy cars here. I found a spot near the back. I grabbed my cell phone, my bag, my lunch, locked the door, and I started walking to the front building. There were kids standing around outside wait for the bell to ring, while others were in big groups talking with one another. As I slide through the crowds on my way to the office, people were starting to stair. I could faintly hear whispers about me.

"There's the new girl. I heard she moved here from Washington." One girl whispered.

"She's hot." A disgusting boy said.

"Wow, she is hot." The boy's friend said.

"Hey, I saw her first. I get dibs."

"No way, how about we make a bet. I bet she will go out with me by the end of the semester."

"Deal, one month to make her mine. That is more then enough time." Eww! I won't go out with either of them even if they were the only guys left on earth. I swiftly walked past them.

"Excuse me," I said to a woman sitting at the front desk, "I am new here." The lady smiled and turned to a huge stack of papers.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan," I said.

"Here you go. Get this paper signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." She handed me two papers; the note my teachers had to sign and a paper with my schedule.

"Thanks," I turned around and headed to my first class. I made it through English with Mr. Jones and Government with Mrs. Greene with out a problem. I entered my Spanish classroom and looked around for the teacher. She was at her desk grading papers. She noticed me and walked over to me.

"Hola, mi nombre es señora Walker. ¿Cómo te llamas?" She asked. **(This translation is 'Hello my name is Mrs. Walker. What is your name?')**

"Um ... mi nombre es Bella Swan." I smiled. **(I think you can figure that one out.) **I was fairly good at Spanish. I got words confused occasionally.

"¿Cómo español Cuánto sabe usted? Todo lo que decimos en esta clase de ser en español." She said. **('How much Spanish do you know? Everything we say in this class with be in Spanish.')**

"Estoy bien en español." I said happily.** (I am okay in Spanish) **I looked around the now crowded room. Everyone was starring at me. I blushed and looked down.

"No se avergüence. Usted es el único en la clase que puede hablar español fluido. Esto debería ser una clase de fácil para usted. Ahora tome su asiento junto a Dakota. Ella es todo el camino en la espalda."

(**Don't be Embarrassed. You are the only one in the class that can speak fluid spanish. This should be an easy class for you. Now take your seat next to Dakota. She is all the way in the back.)**

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat next to Dakota.

"Hey Bella, my name is Dakota but you already know that. Do you want to sit with me at lunch. We could get to know each other. We are going to get along just well. Ooh, wait 'till Alexis and Sydney meet you. They are my best friends. Now I had better pay attention to this lesson because this is my worst class." Wow, she sure could talk fast. She reminded me of Alice.

*Lunch*

"Bella, over here," Dakota called from across the cafeteria. Everyone looked up from there trays and starred at me. I blushed and hurried over to Dakota's table. There were three girls and two boys.

"Bella, this is Alexis," she pointed at a tall thin girl. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights. Alexis gave me a smile and said hello. "This is her boyfriend Chase. Heads up, he can be annoying at times." Chase was a tall built boy with black hair that just covered his ears. He had bright blue crystal eyes and he was smiling so much I thought his smile would break his face.

"So this is the famous Bella. You are quite the topic today, but you don't want to know what they are talking about." I blushed and was internally freaking out. I hadn't been here a whole day and I already had rumors going on about me. There was a load smack and an oww coming from Chase.

"I was kidding, there are no bad rumors going on about you."

"But there are still rumors right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that you are hot," He laughed. I blushed and went back to my food.

"Anyways this is Sydney and her boyfriend Luke." Alexis went on. Sydney was a short girl with blonde hair and brown highlights. She was really pale and had golden brown eyes.

"Hello Bella, nice to finally meet you. You can call me Sid for short if you like." Sid smiled. She looked down at her plate of food, but did not touch it. However, Luke just smiled and started to talk to Sid. Luke was also pale and had golden brown eyes.

"Sorry, Luke is just shy." Alexis said.

"And last but not least," Dakota waved her hands around, "Umm, has anyone seen my boyfriend." Everyone laughed including me. A boy from the table next to us looked over. It was one of the boys from this morning. I turned my face away from him so he didn't notice me.

"You looking for Logan, Dakota?"

"Well, yeah," she said as if was obvious. Well, it was obvious. They were going out. Who else was going to be looking for him.

"He got lunch detention in Mr. Smith's for sleeping through his class. He said to tell you that he isn't staying up all night texting you anymore." He laughed.

"Thanks Caleb," Dakota sighed. I turned back my head to see if he was looking, well he was.

"Hey babe. What's up? I haven't seen you since this morning. Still looking good I see." Caleb grabbed my hand and kissed it. Eww! I yanked my hand back and was about to slap him in the face, but I remembered it was my first day of school and that would not be a good way to start.

"First of all, don't call me babe and second of all, DON'T. TOUCH. ME. EVER. AGAIN." I growled.

"Fine be like that, you will want me one day and I will be taken." He smiled and walked away. Yeah, like anybody in there right mind would go out with him.

"You go girl," Dakota, Alexis, and Sydney yelled.

"Just a little tip you should know. Caleb right there, he is a player. Be careful around him because he will break your heart." Sid said.

"Don't worry, I don't like him." I smiled. A picture of Edward kissing my forehead popped into my mind.

"We are going to be right back. We don't need to know anyone's love life." Chase said disgusted. Luke and Chase left the table and walked over to another table across the cafeteria.

"What are you smiling about?" Dakota asked smiling.

"Are you dating anybody from…?" Alexis asked trying to remember from where I just moved.

"Forks, Washington…and no…at least I don't think I am." I went off into thought.

"What do you mean, at least you don't think you are dating some one?"

"Long story short, I was in the hospitable and I lost a lot of blood. I woke up and I didn't know anybody I met that year." I looked at their expressions and they were of pain. What had I said to cause that?

"OMG, you were shot!" Dakota yelled. The whole cafeteria turned to see who was yelling.

"Oh, my god, you can't remember any of your friends or even the person you love, if you love some one that is." Alexis yelled in shock. By now, everyone in the cafeteria was starring at me and decided that our conversation was better then there's. I looked back at Sydney who still hadn't said anything. Her jaw had dropped open and was just hanging there. Her eyes were wide and it looked like they were going to pop out of there sockets.

"Um, Sid…are you okay?" I asked. She stayed frozen for a few more seconds, and then she blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, I am fine," she muttered. The girls were quiet the rest of lunch. Chase and Luke came back after the whole yelling thing asking questions. Chase finally shut up and was quiet for 5 minutes.

"What is your next class Bella?" Chase asked annoyed with the silence.

"I have biology next with Mr. Bon." I respond.

"Cool, me too. We can walk to class together." The bell rang and I walked with Chase to Biology.

I walked to Mr. Bon's desk to give him the slip of paper had to be signed.

"You must be Isabella. You get the table second to last on the left side all to your self." The teacher said as he scribbled his name on the paper.

"Umm…it's Bella." I corrected. I had been doing that all day. It was starting to get annoying.

"Oh, Bella then, nice to meet you. Now have a seat so I can start class." I walked to my seat and sat down. It was lonely back here. The table was made for two people; I was guessing for science labs. As I listened to the teacher, go on about something I already learned, I drifted off to space. Something about this scene felt off. It was like I had lost the last puzzle piece to finish the puzzle. **(Picture Bella in the biology room back in Forks, but with out Edward in the scene. This is about where she is sitting, but the room is different and a bit bigger. The scene feels off to Bella because she is in a different state and Edward isn't in the seat next to her.)**

My last hour was gym. We were starting badminton and I told them to let me sit out, but in the end, I managed to hit two people and my self with the racket.

"Mom, are you home?" I called into the house. There was no answer. Renee must still be at the elementary. I did my homework and started dinner before I called Alice. The phone rang once before she picked up.

"Hey Bella, I was worried about you. You never called me yesterday. Wasn't today your first day of school there? What did you wear? Did you meet anyone? Were they nice to you?" Alice asked so fast I had to think about all the questions she asked.

"Slow down Alice. Yes, today was my first day of school, I wore a black tank top, with short shorts, I met a few people, and yes they were nice to me." I laughed as I answered her questions.

"Wow, when you lost your memory you gained some fashion sense." She laughed. Alice and I talked for an hour before Renee and Phil made it home.

"Alice I will call you back tomorrow. Dinner is done. Tell everyone I say hi"

"Will do, bye Bella," Alice said

"Bye Ali," I hung up the phone and ate dinner. Dinner was quiet as everyone ate.

"This was really good Bella," Phil said, "you should cook dinner more often," he laughed.

"Thanks, I am really tired and I am going to hit the sack. 'Night" I said as I got up from the table and rinsed off my dishes.

"Good night Bella,"

**Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long since I had updated. School started 3 weeks ago and I just joined soccer. I have practice two days a week. I have not played soccer since I was in second grade and I have a lot to catch up on. My first soccer game was on Saturday and we lost 4-1, but I will be practicing harder so I will not be updating that often. I think I am going to take a break on my one story California Barding school until I finish this story. I already have this all planned out. I do not think there will be that many chapters left. I already am finished writing one of the last chapters. What do you think about Alexis, Dakota, Sydney, Chase, and Luke? I have a little surprise up my sleeve and it involves Sydney and Luke. Please review and I will start writing the next chapter this week. **

_Review, review, review!_

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	12. Sydney's POV

**This really is not a chapter; it is a scene that I forgot to put into the last chapter. I will post a real chapter soon.**

**Thanks for the few reviews I got last chapter. You people need to start reviewing or I am going to update even less. I really love writing this story, but with out your reviews, I feel like my story is terrible. Therefore, I would be happy if you give me double last chapter's review count. Which shouldn't be that hard, I only got five? :( **

**BTW: the secret is that Sid and Luke are vampires. They are married, but they act as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sid has a power. **

**Sydney: She has the ability to read minds like Edward, but she gets to choose when she wants to read there mind and they don't have to be thinking about it either. She can get any information she wants my just picking through your mind.**

**Luke is just strong and smart. He can run super fast. **

**Oh, and they are different kind of Vampires. They can be out is sunlight and eat only certain human foods. They still drink blood, animal blood. They are also friends with the Cullens. **

**On with the story…**

Chapter 11 (Right after Bella tells everyone her story at lunch)

Sydney's POV

Today was one of the busiest days of school. There was a new student. Her name is Isabella. I don't know her last name, but I don't care. It's not like she would become my friend or anything. After what happened to Edward's family, I did not trust humans, only my closet friends Alexis, Dakota, Chase, and Logan. Edward fell in love with a human and her crazy police chief father shot her. It was on accident of course, but still. She lost her memory and, what ever her name was, moved to some distant state.

I walked into the cafeteria and bought my props. Alexis flagged me down. We talked at the lunch table for a while before Dakota came in and started rambling on about this Isabella girl.

"She is so nice. I told her to sit with us today. I cannot wait for you to meet her. We will be the best of friends just like you guys." Dakota smiled and started to talk to Alexis about her. What was so great about this girl? She was new, supposable hot, says the rumors, and now she is the center of attention at this boring school. It is not like I wanted to be the center of attention because that would expose my secret. Luke and Chase came in the cafeteria and sat by us. Everyone was in a conversation with one another but me.

"Bella, over here," Dakota called from across the cafeteria. Everyone looked up from there trays and looked at the entrance to the cafeteria. 'So, everyone calls her Bella.' I mumbled to my so only vampires could hear. Bella walked over to our table and sat down next to Dakota.

"Bella, this is Alexis," Dakota said. Alexis gave her a smile and said hello. "This is her boyfriend Chase. He can be annoying at times."

"So this is the famous Bella. You are quite the topic today, but you don't want to know what they are talking about." I chuckled because I was the only one who knew what everyone was thinking. Nobody knew that because that was my special gift. Whenever I wanted an answer to a question, all I had to do was pick through the mind of the person. Alexis frowned at Chase and gave him a hard smack on the back of the head. This was so typical. Chase being stupid, Alexis being embarrassed from her boyfriend, and hitting him on the head.

"Oww," Chase said as he rubbed his sore spot.

"I was kidding, there are no bad rumors going on about you."

"But there are still rumors right?" Bella's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. .

"Yeah, that you are hot," Chase laughed. I started to pick through my food. Human food was so disgusting. Luke and I could eat a little bit of human food her and there, but it was still tasted like garbage.

"Anyways this is Sydney and her boyfriend Luke." Alexis went on. I looked at Bella as she starred at me. Wasn't it rude to stare? For the first time today, I finally looked at Bella good and hard. She had pale skin, so pale she could have past as a vampire. She had the deepest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. Her dark mahogany hair, smooth and silky, ran down her back in soft natural curls. She really was pretty, now I see why the boys are all over her. Bella smiled a true genuine smile and I returned it.

"Hello Bella, nice to finally meet you. You can call me Sid for short if you like." I smiled again and looked back down at my plate of food, not touching it, just analyzing. I heard Bella's head turn and look at Luke. Luke was an older vampire and he didn't get a long very well with our diet. He and Jasper used to be in the southern vampire wars. They both drank human blood before and it was hard not to compare the two bloods together Luke said all the time. When Luke felt the wars Jasper followed a year later and lived with Peter and Charlotte. Luke, however, roamed around, moving to state-to-state. Luke met me in Alaska 40 years ago and ever since then we have been together. Jasper and Luke kept in contact over the years and when he found out Jasper was getting married he wanted to be there. That was how I became friends with the Cullens. Bella waited for a response from Luke, but I knew there was never going to be a response. Luke just smiled and started talking to me.

"I thought you didn't trust humans any more," Luke said whispering.

"I don't, but this girl is different. I feel like I could tell her everything and she would still try to be friends with me." I explained to him. I knew I could never tell her about our secret because the Voltri would be after us. Luke just sighed and went back to picking with his food.

"Sorry, Luke is just shy." Alexis said.

"And last but not least," Dakota waved her hands around, "Umm, has anyone seen my boyfriend." Everyone laughed including me. A boy from the table next to us looked over. It was Caleb, the school's player. What did girls she in him? I watched Bella turn her face away from him. I wonder what that was about.

"You looking for Logan, Dakota?" Caleb asked eyeing Bella. She still had her face turned away so he couldn't see.

"Well, yeah," she said as if was obvious.

"He got lunch detention in Mr. Smith's for sleeping through his class. He said to tell you that he isn't staying up all night texting you anymore." He laughed.

"Thanks Caleb," Dakota sighed. I watched Bella turn her head back to face us again.

"Hey babe. What's up? I haven't seen you since this morning. Still looking good I see." Caleb grabbed her hand and kissed it. I saw her visably cringe away. Finally some one who agrees with me. Bella ribbed her hand back and was about ready to slap he in the face, but she thought about it for a second and lowered her arm.

"First of all, don't call me babe and second of all, DON'T. TOUCH. ME. EVER. AGAIN." She growled. I thought she was about to rip his head off.

"Fine be like that, you will want me one day and I will be taken." He smiled and walked away. Yeah, like anybody in there right mind would go out with him.

"You go girl," Dakota, Alexis, and I yelled.

"Just a little tip you should know. Caleb right there, is a player. Be careful around him because he will break your heart." I said trying to give advise.

"Don't worry, I don't like him." Bella said. The biggest smile crept on to her face and stuck there. Everyone looking at her could tell she was no longer with us.

"We are going to be right back. We don't need to know anyone's love life." Chase said disgusted. Luke and Chase left the table and walked over to another table across the cafeteria.

"What are you smiling about?" Dakota asked smiling.

"Are you dating anybody from…?" Alexis asked trying to remember where Bella just moved from.

"Forks, Washington…and no…at least I don't think I am." She went off into thought. Wait did she just say Forks, Washington?

"What do you mean; at least you don't think you are dating some one?" Dakota asked with a confused look on her face. I was sure my face looked just as confused. Not because of her dating situation, but because she just said she was from Forks. Was this the girl Edward fell in love with? Was this the girl that caused him some much pain he went to the Voltri to commit suicide? I didn't know her name so maybe this was the girl.

"Long story short, I was in the hospitable and I lost a lot of blood. I woke up and I didn't know anybody I met that year." Bella explained. Oh, my, god, this was the girl. Her name was Bella.

"OMG, you were shot!" Dakota yelled. The whole cafeteria turned to see who was yelling.

"Oh, my god, you can't remember any of your friends or even the person you love, if you love some one that is." Alexis yelled in shock. By now, everyone in the cafeteria was starring at our table. I was still in shock to notice that Bella was starring at me. I could feel that my jaw had dropped open and was just hanging there and my eyes were about ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Um, Sid…are you okay?" She asked. I stayed frozen for a few more seconds, and then I blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the shock that was still over whelming.

"Yeah, I am fine," I muttered just enough for everyone to hear me. I looked into Bella's mind to see if there was anything in there that would make this seem real; there was nothing. I mean I couldn't see anything. Not even one thought. That was when I remembered what Edward had said. He couldn't read her mind either. Luke and Chase came back to our table. Chase was asking Bella questions and Luke was asking questions in his head to me.

_Is Bella really Edward's soul mate? _

I nodded my head slowly so nobody else at the table noticed.

_Wow, she really doesn't remember anything. I under stand how Edward feels now, It would be like if you couldn't remember me, but I still loved you. I wonder if Bella figured out if she loves him._

I nodded in agreement again. The rest of lunch was quiet when Chase stopped asking questions. It wasn't five minutes later Chase, fed up with the awkward silence, asked Bella another question.

"What is your next class Bella?"

"I have biology next with Mr. Bon." She responds.

"Cool, me too. We can walk to class together." Bella agreed. The bell rang and she walked with Chase to Biology. I needed to get some of my questions answered and that meant that I would have to get close to Bella for them to be answered.


	13. Sleepovers and popcorn fights

**Sorry for holding the story, I was in a bad mood and when I checked my reviews… you all know what happened then. Again, SORRY, here is chapter 12**

"Sleepovers and popcorn fights"

BPOV

It had been 3 weeks since I first started school at James Madison High School. I had a ton of friends. Sydney was one of my best fiends. Something about her reminded me a lot about the Cullens. We were always hanging out and talking with each other. Today was Saturday and Sid was coming over. We were having a sleepover. Renee and Phil were out on a date, enjoying the peace and quiet. They were getting tired of my music always playing because it was the same song repeatedly. There was a knock at the door and I turned down my stereo to back round noise.

"Hey Bella, ready to have our sleepover," Sid laughed.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Are you hungry," I asked.

"No."

"You barley ever eat food. You have to be hungry." I said confused.

"Nope, I am actually full." Sid patted her stomach and laughed.

"Well, okay." I said. We went to my room and through all of her things on the floor.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Sydney.

"Umm, I don't know," Sid looked around the room. This was her first time being at my house. Her eyes stopped at the stereo.

"Out of curiosity, what song is this?" Sid asked. She walked over to the stereo in the corner and looked around for a cd case.

"Actually, Edward composed this for me. He composed all the songs on this cd. This is one of my favorites." I explained. The song was the lullaby.

"Oh," she mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear, "I think it is very beautiful. The notes just flow together. Has he always played the piano?"

"Umm, I don't know. I don't remember." She smiled and scanned the rest of the room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled again and fell onto my bed.

We ended up watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**. A/N: (My favorite H. P. is the Goblet of Fire, but I forgot that Robert P. plays Fredric in that movie) **

We sprawled out on the floor on a mountain of blankets eating popcorn. It was dark out side now and the glow of the movie was the only light on in the living room. The movie was almost over. We were at the part when Harry opens the chamber of secrets when we ran out of popcorn.

"I am going to go get more popcorn. I will be right back." I grabbed the bowl and stumbled my way to the kitchen in the dark.

"Sydney, do you want any more popcorn or am I making a smaller bowl." I yelled from the kitchen. Half a second past and Sydney walked into he kitchen.

"Wow, you walk fast," I mumbled under my breath. Sid laughed a wind chime laugh that reminded me of Alice. I thought about the Cullens and started to compare them to Sydney; same skin color, eyes, their laugh sounded alike, and she was just as mysterious as Edward and his family.

"No, I don't want any more food. Like I said before I am full." Sydney's golden eyes sparkled in the dim light of the kitchen. I shivered and I thought I saw Sid force back a laugh. The microwave beeped after a minute and I poured the bag into my bowl.

"Hey Sid, can you…" I turned around and she was nowhere in sight. Umm, where did she go?

"Sydney, where are you?" I called. There was no answer. I grabbed the bowl and walked out into the living room and saw that the movie was stopped and the pile of blankets on the floor were bare. There was no sight of Sydney. I continued to walk slowly to the spot on the floor when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled and the bowl of popcorn flew into the air. The popcorn flew everywhere, but the bowl never hit the floor. I turned around and saw Sid holding the bowl in her hands with one piece of popcorn in the bowl.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you like that." Sydney's face mixed with amusement and sorrow.

"Oh, sure," I laughed and picked up the last piece in the bowl and throw it at Sid.

She dodged it and frowned. She handed me the bowl, bent down and gathered a huge pile of the fluffy corn, picked it up and throw it back at me. Every piece hit me then fell to the floor. We laughed and started throwing more popcorn at each other.

When are popcorn war ended we finished the movie and started talking about boys and school, and other girl stuff.

"How long have you and Luke been together?" I asked.

"Umm, for a long time now. He is _the one_. He is cute, kind, trustable, sweet, and always there for me." She rambled on.

"What about Edward? It sounds like you like him. Do you ever think you are going to see him again?" Sid asked. I closed my eyes and thought about it for a while.

"I do like him, a lot more than I should. I do not even remember him. I have no idea if I will ever see him again, maybe when I visit my dad for the holidays… if they are still there."

"What makes you think that they are leaving?" Sydney scanned my face for something.

"I don't know," I really didn't. It felt like the Cullens weren't sticking around town for long.

"What do you remember about the Cullens or Edward?"

"Umm, well I know Carlisle is a doctor because he took care of me in the hospitable. Alice is a good friend and likes to shop. It seems like her and Edward get along the best, like he can read her mind when Alice gets an idea. Rosalie, I don't know anything about her, but it seems like I am not her biggest fan, that she hates me. I have no idea why though. I also don't know much about Jasper, Emmett, and Esme. Edward plays the piano, composes songs, and is caring. He is always worrying about me. That is about it for the Cullens." I sighed and thought about it for some more.

"Let's stop talking about them; I got a headache for trying to remember." Sydney smiled and then yawned.

"I say we hit the sack. We will all feel better in the morning." Sid yawned again.

Sydney's POV

When Bella fell a sleep I silently walked down stairs with my cell phone. I was debating on calling Edward and telling him about Bella or if I should not because it would hurt him to much. After about 10 minutes with arguing with my self, I decided I would call Luke and see what he thought. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Sid, what's up? I thought you were at Bella's house."

"Hi Luke, I am at Bella's, but I need your opinion on something," I spoke fastly so nobody could hear me.

"Shoot," Luke said.

"Should I call Edward and tell him that we know Bella or should I just leave it be, not hurt him more? I feel like he has a right to know. Luke what should I do?" I complained to him. There was a long pause. This question took him by surprise.

"Umm…if I were Edward I would want to know so I would call him. He does have a right to know," Luke paused, "Can you believe it? Bella falls in love with a vampire and then she moves and just happens to find another group of vampires," Luke laughed. I hung up with Luke after a while. It was time to call Edward. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up, he never did. This made me worry. He always answered on the first ring. I dialed his number again, but he still did not answer. I started to panic. What if he was off to Italy… again… or did something else happen? Was the rest of the Cullen's okay? Just then my phone started to vibrate.

"Why weren't you answering you cell phone," I whispered angry into the phone, "I was worried about you."

"Well, hello to you too Sydney," I cheerful, bell like voice replied. I recognized it right a way.

"Oh, hi Rose, I thought you were Edward."

"Yeah, I thought so. By the way he isn't going to answer," Rosalie sighed into the phone. "He sits in his room listening to music or sits and plays on his piano. He only plays Bella's lullaby, but the ending of the song keeps changing. When he is in a better mood the ending does not sound all-depressing, like there is hope in the end. When he is in a terrible mood, he makes the song sound dead. It is sad," Rose, sighed again, "Every day at three o' clock, he sits in front of his phone waiting for her to call. When she is a minute late he starts to freak out." There was a growl in the back round. I must have been Edward's because it was short and really no threat. "Why did you call Edward in the first place? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I really need to talk to him."

"I am sorry, but he won't talk to you unless you're Bella. He barely talks to the rest of us." I needed to talk to Edward on way or another.

"Rose, tell him it's about Bella." There was the quick sound of running and then the phone was handed off.

"Hello, what do you need." A dead voice came through the phone and I was taken by surprise.

"Edward is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey Sid, What do you know about Bella?" he answered back. How was I supposed to tell him that I was spending the night at Bella's house right now? 'Hey Edward, I met your girlfriend. We are best friends. She doesn't remember you or anybody else and I don't think she will.' Yeah, that was the best way to tell him, note sarcasm.

"Well," Edward asked getting impatient.

"Umm…well about three weeks ago we got this new kid at school and…" I still had no idea what I was saying.

"And…what?"

"Umm, that person just happens to be…Isabella Swan." I squeaked out. There was a long pause. I could tell he was still there because of his shallow breathing.

"I thought you and Luke still lived in Flagstaff Arizona. When did you move?"

"We moved a while of go. I think it was last year. You called just like the rest of your family and wished us luck and other stuff like that." I explained. Vampires had really good memory, we could memorize things just looking at them briefly.

"Oh, well how is Bella? Have you spoken to her?" Edward's voice got a little of emotion back, but it still sounded dead.

"Actually," I whispered remembering that Bella was still sleeping, "I am spending the night at her house right now. We are like best friends. It feels like I have known her for years." There was a quiet thud then a load bang echoed through the house. Bella yelped in pain and I quickly darted up stairs.

"What happened? Is Bella okay?"

"Shush, I am upstairs now." I set the cell phone down outside Bella's door and walked in. It was rather dark in the room. I looked for Bella in her bed, but there was nothing there, but a pillow. I scanned the room for her. She was on the floor twisted in her sheets. I started to laugh.

"Oh…my god…are you okay," I managed to say in between laughs. I helped her out of the sheets and stood her up right.

"Just fine, maybe a bruise or two on my knee in the morning. Where were you? I woke up from a nightmare and you were gone. I was going to get out and look for you, but as you could see…I kind of fell."

"I woke up and was thirsty so I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water." I lied.

"Okay, well I am going back to bed, Good night Sydney." Bella yawned and climbed into her bed and fell a sleep quickly. I crept back to the hallway and picked up my phone.

"Edward, I am back. Bella woke up from a nightmare and noticed I was gone, she went to look for me but her being clumsy and all fell to the floor twisted in her sheets." I whispered giggled.

Edward sighed, "Did she tell you what her nightmare was about. She has been telling me that she keeps getting these dreams about her memory, only she doesn't know that her dreams are her memory. I have been waiting for the one about vampires, but so far nothing."

"No she didn't," I responded.

"Listen to her sleep talk; it will give you some clues. Call me everyday and tell me how she is doing. I have to go; I have to go hunting before school tomorrow." I hung up with Edward and listened to Bella all night. Nothing she said made sense. She started talking about dogs and some guy named Mike Newton. I would have to ask Edward about those things.

**Sorry, this is a short chapter. I wrote this really quickly, so there might be many errors. Tell me in a review if something doesn't make sense. I think that this story is almost over, (Sniffles) :( A couple more chapters unless I get another amazing idea. I have no idea if I am going to do a sequel. If I do, the next one will be a little happier. Give me some ideas for a sequel and I might do one. Thanks for reading. **

**Love,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess **


	14. Title doesn't fit in the box!

**Hey! Oh. My. Gosh. *jumping up and down in seat* I just had the most brilliant idea so anyone who read my last author's note: I am doing a sequel. *Jumps up in the air yelling yeah* I have like three ideas and I emailed my friends on Two weeks ago asking which one they liked. **

**Okay, sorry… I am very hyper today. I don't know why. This is just a filler chapter and nothing exciting happens; a little laughs here and there, but nothing extreme.**

**Now… on with the story **

"Indian Legends, Vampires, Shape Shifting, and Werewolves"

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Well Bella, I haven't had that much fun with someone in a long time, but I really have to go. Luke is taking me out later and I still have to go shopping. Bye Bella," Sydney said from the doorway. She gave me a big hug and walked out in to the hot, 101 degrees Arizona heat. It would take some time getting use to the heat again after living in Forks, the rainiest place in the U.S.

"Bye Sydney, glad you had fun. I will see you at school tomorrow," I replied by giving her a big smile. She returned it as she drove away in her mustang convertible. I walked back into the house and flopped down on the couch. What was I going to do today? I could always call Alice and Edward and talk to them. As I thought about it, Renee came walking down the stairs. She was still in her pink pjs and purple robe, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Good morning Bells," Renee yawned.

"Good morning mom. What are you doing up this early?" It was only 7:30.

"I couldn't sleep last night due to Phil's snoring. He only snores like that when he is getting sick. At 4:30 this morning, I pushed him out of the bed and told him to go to the guest room. I hope he feels better. Anyways, how was your sleepover. I checked on you last night when I got home and you were talking in your sleep again," Renee said. She yawned again. Oh, no… what did I say.

"You kept calling two boys dogs. There names were Jacob and I think you said Mike. I couldn't tell you were mumbling. I hope poor Sydney got some sleep." I instantly relaxed. Renee laughed and walked to the kitchen, probably to get coffee.

I thought back to my dreams last night. There was this blonde hair boy with piercing, crystal blue eyes. I kept comparing him to a golden retriever. I had no idea why. I couldn't even remember who he was, or even remember mentioning their names in my sleep. Jacob Black was the other boy I dreamt about last night. I kept comparing him to big, strong, and powerful dogs, but none of them fit.

Wow… listen to me. I'm comparing people to animals.

I got up off the couch and walked to my room to grab my cell phone and call Alice.

"Hey Bella, how was your weekend?" Alice answered.

"It was good. Sydney, my new friend slept over last night. We watched a movie, talked, and had a popcorn fight. I am still pulling popcorn out of my hair," I laughed.

"Oh, sounds fun. I went shopping with Rose, but it wasn't the same without you. I didn't get to play Bella Barbie. Oh, Bella I miss you so much!" Alice said gloomily.

"Ali, I miss you too. School is almost over so I can come visit you this summer. Maybe I can stay for a while. I will have to ask Charlie if I can stay at his house."

"Bella, our house is always welcome to you. You do know that, right?" Alice explained.

"Yeah, but I don't want to impose."

"Bella, you actually staying here would be so much better for everybody. Everyone misses you. We're all depressed with out your smile, laughter, cleverness, and-" someone interrupted her. It was Emmett.

"Don't forget her clumsiness and that blush of hers." I blushed.

"Emmett I am on the phone. Get out of mine and Jazz's room," Alice sighed.

"Okay, now that _annoying_ is out of the room we can talk again," Alice laughed.

"I heard that!" Emmett yelled.

"Good, you were supposed to!" We laughed and talked for a little longer.

"How is your memory, anything new? How about your dreams, is there anything strange about them or any people mentioned?"

"Nothing new, but you should of seen my dream I had last night. I think I am going crazy. I started to compare people to dogs. My mom said I mentioned a Mike and Jacob Black. Do you know the first name?" I asked. It was silent on the other line.

"Alice are you still there?" I called into the phone.

"Yeah, actually I know that name. Mike Newton was one of our classmates. He was always crushing all over you. Actually, he still is. Let me guess, you compared him to a golden retriever?" Alice laughed

"How did you know?" Did I already tell Alice about my dream or was it that obvious.

"Well, Mike followed you around everywhere and retrieved everything for you. You were always comparing him to a dog. Jacob Black is another story though. I can't tell you about that story. You will have to call him and ask him yourself. He will know what you are talking about. He might even tell you exactly what you are looking for."

"Thanks for the name. I probably won't call Jacob though," I said.

"Why? You should. It will make things clearer in your memory. He plays a huge roll in your life. He can answer some of the questions we can't. Jake and Billy are friends with you and your dad. You've known them since you were born, but of course you already know that. Bella just call him. Maybe this dream will make more sense if you get some back round information. " Alice explained.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be an awkward conversation. 'Hey Jake, I don't remember anything about you from this past year, but we have know each other for forever. Oh, by the way, why did I compare you to a dog last night in one of my crazy dreams?' yeah, that conversation wouldn't be awkward at all." (Note sarcasm.) Alice started laughing.

"If you word it like that yeah, it is a little weird. Well anyways, call Edward. He really wants to talk to you. Like I said before, he is very depressed," Alice said.

"O-Kay, I will call him when I hang up with you. Then I will call Charlie and maybe Jake. Miss you lots Alice. Bye." I wasn't going to call Jake.

"Bye, Bells," Alice said sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Edward's POV**

I was out hunting by myself when my cell phone started to ring. I stopped running and looked at the caller i.d. If it wasn't Bella or my family I was just going to ignore it. The phone said Bella.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Hi Edward, I am doing fine. How are you?" she asked in return.

"I'm okay. It isn't the same with out you here though. I have no one to hang out with after school or on the weekends. Alice is always telling me to stop moping around and do something productive or she tells me to stop playing the same song repeatedly on the piano. How about you, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"I have been hanging out with my friends. Sydney, one of my new closer friends, came over last night and she spent the night. Like I told Alice, we watched a movie, talked, and had a popcorn fight. It was fun. It felt good to talk to someone knowing that I knew everything they have told me." Bella explained. Bella was doing a lot better with out me in her life. Maybe this was a good thing. I wouldn't be endangering her life every time I saw her and she wouldn't be depressed like last time I left trying to save her life.

"I mean, I love talking to you and your family, but I feel like you are hiding something huge from me; something that I knew before my memory loss. The only two things I can't figure out is what you are hiding from me and why. It doesn't make sense." Bella sighed and took a deep breath. I imaged Bella's cool breath dance in swirls across the air. I imagined her breath fan across my face. I imagined Bella here in Forks, Washington, in her room, on her bed, in my arms. While her dad, oblivious to the fact that I was in Bella's bedroom, snore in the room down the hall, fast asleep dreaming of a place where there were no lies, no hiding, and no danger. As I returned from my fantasy, I couldn't believe how right she was about everything. She had figured out that we have been lying to her, but she still didn't know what and why. Should I tell her? Would she freak out and hang up on me? Would it just trigger her memory? Then we could go back to the way everything was before she left for Arizona, before she lost her memory, and before her dad shot her?

"Bella." Was I going to tell her? I wasn't sure yet.

"Yes Edward," Bella said. I debated telling her for another minute before she spoke up.

"Edward you don't have to lie to me any more. I know you are hiding something. Can you please tell me what though?" Bella begged.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. I will be here for you when you remember anything. I am just a phone call away." I sighed this time. I could not tell her. The Volturi would make an excuse to harm my family or even Bella. I could not put them in danger just because I was impatient.

"But Edward," she whined. A picture of Bella's frustrated face popped into my mind, causing me to laugh.

"This isn't funny and you know tha,." Bella said.

"Bella I am sorry. I won't laugh anymore." I tried to cover up my laugh, but it sounded like I was chocking on air.

"Oh, sure," Bella giggled, "I have to get going. I need to call Charlie and ask him if I can stay at his house this summer for a few weeks. I am planning on coming to see you as soon as school is out."

"Wait, your coming here to Washington, to see us this summer?" I asked. This would be my chance to get Bella's memory back.

"I'm pretty sure I just said that. I used almost the same exact words too," she laughed causing me to laugh, too.

"Well, I'll talk to ya later then Edward. I miss you lots, 'bye," Bella said.

"Bye Bella, I miss you too. Please be safe." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. All I had to do was wait 'till school was out to see Bella once again. I smiled and took off running towards home, my golden eyes shining in the sunlight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bella's Point of view**

I called Charlie and asked him about coming this summer. He was hesitant about it, but in the end, I convinced him to let me stay a week or two. I couldn't wait. There was only two months left before I could see Edward and Alice again.

**-- A week before school ends**

The time has flown by so fast. It only felt like last week when I called Edward and told him I was coming. I still haven't called Jake. I was too embarrassed. What would I say? School was starting to wind down. There was going to be a huge dance in two days that Dakota, Alexis, and Sydney were dragging me to. I argued with them for days, but they all had their mind set. It was like arguing back to Alice. We had gone shopping last weekend for dresses and accessories. I was not looking forward to any of it, but as soon as I told Alice, she was telling me to email her pictures of everything. She was even complaining that she couldn't get me ready. I tried to look past the dance and worry about my grades instead. School has been hard considering that I could not remember everything I learned last year, but I had almost straight A's.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. Alexis, Dakota, Sydney, and I were going to the local library to study for the huge test tomorrow. We all climbed in to Sid's car and turned on the music.

"I can't wait for the dance on Friday. It is going to be so much fun. Chase said he had a surprise for me after the dance," Alexis smiled.

"I know, Logan said the same thing. I wonder what they have hidden up their sleeves," Dakota went in to thought about the surprise. I already knew what it was. Last week the boys came up to me asking for help. It was Alexis's surprise birthday party. We had to keep it a surprise from Dakota too because she would tell some one and it would find its way back to Alexis. The both of them have been so busy with homework, school grades, the end of the school year dance, and what they are doing this summer; they forgot about Alexis's birthday.

"Sydney, Bella, do you know anything about this? You both seem extremely quiet up there," Alexis asked. I blushed. Good thing I was sitting up front so they couldn't see my face. I glanced at Sid; she looked like she knew too.

"Actually I do, but that's for me to know and you to find out," Sid laughed and focused back on the road.

"What?! You know and you didn't tell me!" Dakota sighed impatiently, "What about you Bella? Do you know?"

"Umm, yeah," I replied.

Alexis and Dakota sighed with irritation in the back seat. Sid and I started laughing at them.

"Don't worry, you only have to wait for the dance to get over on Friday," I said.

It was quiet the rest of the way to the library. As we were walking into the library's front door, Alexis spoke up.

"Bella, are you going with anyone to the dance?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't even want to go to the dance. Why would I have a date?" My mind automatically wandered to Edward's face. His crooked smile, his eyes a dark gold, his laugh, and his perfect features. He was perfect.

"To bad Edward's in Washington. I really want to meet him. The way you describe him makes him sound perfect. And no _guy_ is perfect, we should know." Dakota's eyes wandered across the room to the three boys sitting in the corner starring at the books as if they had a disease. Her eyes darted to another boy sitting two tables away with his nose stuck in a book. He had black square glasses, greasy black hair, he was skinny and he was a _nerd_.

"And," Alexis said. She nodded towards the window. Two boys from my gym class were standing next to three football players. They were all buff and strong looking. One of the boys had a football. Out of nowhere, they started to run and tackle each other. After watching the five boys outside for a minute, one of the boys from my class stopped and instantly grabbed his nose. I couldn't see what had happened with all the pushing, but he came running in the library with his hand squeezing his nose. Blood dripped down his hand and down his arm. The boy ran to the librarian.

"Excuse me, do you have a Kleenex?" He asked as best he could. The librarian looked up and a stern look crossed her face. She grabbed a box off the table behind her and shoved it at him.

"Don't you dare, get blood on my books," She grinded her teeth. My stomach turned and flipped repeatedly as I smelt the blood.

"Eww, that is just gross," Dakota said. I looked at the girls. Dakota and Alexis had their hands over their mouth. Sydney was tense. Her hands clenched into fists at her side. Her eyes were a dark gold and she was starring at the blood running down his arm to his elbow.

"You got blood on the floor! Get out, get out now!" the librarian yelled at the boy. The boy looked terrified. He grabbed the box of Kleenex he was using and ran out the door right past us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sydney visibly relax.

"Stupid boys, stupid, stupid, stupid!" the librarian said in a hushed voice.

"Okay, I see your point, but you have never seen the Cullen's. They are all perfect and I am not just saying that. Perfect faces, perfect voices, perfect everything." I laughed.

"Sure, whatever," Sydney laughed.

"Fine, next time you come over I will show you a picture.

-Two hours later-

"Ugh, I am done studying. Let's get something to eat." Dakota slammed her book shut and placed it back in her backpack.

"Finally," Alexis said getting up, "I am going to ace this thing. I have never spent so much time studying before."

I finished the page I was reading in my biology textbook and followed my friends out the front desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tanner," Sydney asked. The librarian looked up.

"Yes dear."

"Do you have a copy of these books," Sydney showed her a small slip of paper with a name scribbled on the front. Mrs. Tanner got up front the desk and started walking to the back of the long hall. We walked to a section called Legends and Myths. Mrs. Tanner pulled three books from the shelf. They were old, ratty books. The covers were torn slightly. One of the books was a deep blue and about two inches thick. It was on top of the pile. The title was Indian Legends.

"These are old books. Please be careful with them," The librarian warned.

"Guys, I will meet you back in the car. You don't have to wait with me you know." Sid said.

"Okay, we'll need the keys though," Alexis said. Sydney juggled the three books and her bag in her left hand while she dug through her purse with the other hand. She handed me the keys and Alexis and Dakota followed me to the car.

"Where do you want to go eat at?" I asked while climbing in the passenger seat of Sid's car.

"Well, I only have $7.00 on me. That won't get me much." Dakota said. She dug through her purse looking for more money.

"Let's all go back to my house and I can order us some pizza. " I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," they both said at the same time. We all started to laugh.

"Will that be okay with your mom?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, she will be fine with it."

Sydney came back a few minutes later with a pile of books.

"Can you hold this for me Bella? I need to put my bag in the trunk." Sydney asked. She handed me the pile and walked out of site. I glanced at the books in my hands. There was now five books. I read each title, Indian Legends, Vampires A-Z, Vampires: Fact or Legend, Shape Shifting, and the last one read Werewolves. Why would Sydney need books like these? I looked through the titles again trying to form a connection. A splintering headache formed instead. I starred at the books until I heard the door slam shut.

We rode back to my house in silence. No one said anything. Renee ordered us pizza and went to pick it up.

"What are those books for Sid?" Alexis asked. Sydney acted as if she didn't hear Alexis at first, but then she answered.

"Oh, umm…well I was reading an article on the computer yesterday about vampires and shape shifting. It was very interesting and short, so I looked up books about them in the library," Sydney finished.

"Cool, I always thought vampires were really interesting too. Can I see the books, too?" I said. Sydney's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Umm, sure, let me go get them." Sid walked outside, got the books, and returned a few minutes later.

"Here," she said. The four of us crowed around the books reading parts aloud we thought were weird or just plain stupid. When Renee came home, we ate our pizza and read some more in the books.

"It's getting late and it is a school night. You three need to call your parents and let them know you on your way," Renee said as she walked into my bedroom. Sydney, Alexis, and Dakota called their parents.

"Oh, I was going to show you those pictures," I said. I walked over to my computer and opened up an old email from Alice. It was a picture of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, and I in a baseball field. The boys all had baseball caps on. Jasper and Emmett had a bat and acted like they were going to swing and Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme. Edward was standing next to me and his arm was around my shoulders.

The next picture was of Alice and Jasper posing at a dance. Emmett and Rosalie were posing at the dance too in the next picture. The last one was my favorite. It was a picture of Edward and me asleep on a leather black couch. Edward's face buried in my hair and my arm wrapped around him.

"Oh, you two are so cute together." Alexis and Dakota cooed. I blushed and looked down.

"He _is_ hot. All the guys are. Are any of them single?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, Edward. They are all together though; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is single far as I know." I explained.

"They are all adopted though, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, except Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They go by Hale," I said.

**--**

"I will see ya tomorrow Bella," Alexis said as she climbed into the front seat of Sid's car. Dakota did the same, but she climbed into the back seat.

"Bella I need to use your bathroom. I will be right back," Sydney said. She sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom. Sid came back down a few minutes later on the phone.

"I have to drop off Alexis and Dakota," Sydney said into the phone.

"Yes I did get the books. You should read some of the things they say about them. It is funny." Sydney was quiet as she listens to the other person talk.

"Okay, I will see you soon. I love you too Luke, 'bye." Sid hung up her phone said good- bye and left.

"Those girls are so sweet," Renee said. "You are lucky to have friends like that. Are you going to bed soon?"

"Yeah, I am going to get ready now," I said. I walked up the wooden stairs and turned down the hallway into the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. The steaming hot water was exactly what I needed after that pounding headache. I changed into my blue sleep shorts and tank top and went to jump in my bed when I realized what was sitting there. Sitting on my bed was five huge books. Not any books, but the five old, torn books Sydney checked out of the library today.

How did these get here?

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Last Monday I had to put my dog down. It was terrible. I was spending all the time I could with him so that meant that I couldn't update. I hope you all understand. Scrappy, my Samoyed, was my bestest Friend Ever. There is a picture of him on my profile and a little speech for him if you want to check it out. **

**I wrote this chapter really fast. There might be many errors, but I will have my editor (my best friend, She calls her self my editor) check it over when I see her. Thanks for being so patient with this story and me. You all tell me that you love this story when you review after a months wait. **

**Love always and forever,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess **


	15. The books The dance DRAMA

"**Yeah, I am going to get ready now," I said. I walked up the wooden stairs and turned down the hallway into the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. The steaming hot water was exactly what I needed after that pounding headache. I changed into my blue sleep shorts and tank top and went to jump in my bed when I realized what was sitting there. Sitting on my bed was five huge books. Not any books, but the five old, torn books Sydney checked out of the library today.**

**How did these get here?**

* * *

"The books + The dance = DRAMA"

Chapter 15

BPOV

What were those books doing sitting there? Sydney took them with her, so I thought. I walked over to my bed and picked up the books. They were definitely the books Sid had borrowed from the library. I sat down on the bed a flipped to the table of contents. I gasped. There was a note taped to the page with my name on it. I opened up the note and read it carefully.

Bella-

Read ALL the pages I marked. Check the rest of the books too.

-Sydney

Why would she mark certain pages and have me read them all? I glanced at all the marked pages. There were many yellow sticky notes sticking out of pages. It was going to take me a long time to finish reading all of this. I put back the book I was looking at and found the one with the most yellow sticking out everywhere. It was called Vampires A-Z. I flipped open to the first marked spot. (The next few paragraphs are from Twilight, Chapter 7: nightmare, pages 133-135! I will put them in bold)

There were two quotes written on the page.

**Throughout the vast world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost or demon, but yet who partakes the dark nature and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. – Rev. Montague Summers **

**If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? – Rousseau **

I read carefully through all the information.** It had an alphabetized list of all the different myths of vampires held through out the world. I read the Danag vampire. The vampire was a Filipino that used to work along side humans for many years. There were only two vampires in the section that drank blood. **

**Only three entries really caught my attention: the Romanian Varacolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong so fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the Stregoni benefici. **

**The last one only had one sentence. Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires. **

Vampires cast no reflections, and their images can't be captured on film. Their appearance is usually of pale skin, black or blood red eyes and they wear dark clothes to keep the sun off them. It vampires are exposed to light they will burn to ash.

Vampires do not age, except on some but not all occasions when they had been deprived of blood for lengthy periods of time. They are the age of when they died. (Ex. If a 21-year-old person died, and if they were to become a vampire, they would be 21 forever.) In the case of some vampires, minor injuries they received would heal within moments.

I went to the next sticky note. There wasn't much marked on this page.

All vampires have speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, and eyes that shift color. Some of them are blood drinkers. Vampires only have one enemy, werewolves.

"Werewolves, why would they be afraid of werewolves?" I mumbled to my self. The rest of the page went on about their strengths and weaknesses. Vampires strengths were that they were beautiful and attracted their prey easily, their amazingly fast speeds, their sense of smell, and eyesight. Vampires can't be exposed to sunlight, garlic, and any religious crosses or signs.

I finished reading all the marked spots in the one giant book around 2:30 in the morning. I needed to get to bed. I had school in the morning. I yawned and turned off the lights.

*Dream*

I was in a forest surrounded my green, mossy, trees. I could hear the crashing of ocean waves. It was very dark and cold in the forest, but a few feet away a sunbeam shown through the canopy of the trees and warming a rock below it. I followed the sound of the ocean until I could smell the sea slat floating in the air.

"Bella, come with me. You need to run," a deep voice said echoing off the trees. I looked around for the owner of the loud voice, but there was no one in sight. I listened hard for it to say something again.

"Bella run. They are coming. Run Bella, run. It is the only way to live," The voice yelled at me. As I listened to the voice, I could hear the rustling of leaves from all around me. What ever was out there, there was many of them. The voice's warning scarred me, but I could not find my self to run.

I heard a branch snap. My head shot up to my left. Standing there was seven long shadows. They encircled me at lightning speeds. I had blinked once and they had gotten closer. I tried to look at their faces, but the shadows caused them to be too dark. The only things on their face that I could see were two long fangs in each mouth and their eyes were glistening a dark cloudy black. I fought the resistance to stay where I was even though there were seven hunger vampires wanting to eat me.

I stood there watching their every move. The shortest vampire took a step closer to me and smiled.

*End of Dream*

Suddenly the scenery changed. I was in my bedroom and my alarm was beeping loudly. I rolled over and turned it off. I rolled back over. I had gotten less then three hours of sleep. I had better stop reading scary stories before bed.

The day went in a blur. Sydney was not at school today and neither was Luke. It worried be. Luke was the last person to see Sid for as far as I know. The tests weren't as hard as I thought they were going to be. It was everything I had studied last night at the library.

I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. I had so many questions. The book didn't say anything about vampires moving in groups larger then two sometimes three. Why did the one vampire smile at me when she was going to suck my veins dry? Something about the dream did not seem right, like something was wrong or out of place.

When I got home from school, I went straight to my room and started reading the second book. This one was Indian legends. I flipped to the middle of the book where a yellow sticky note was and I read. There was a list of states and the Indians in them. There was a page or two describing their legends. I scanned the page and Washington was highlighted.

**Washington has several Indian tribes. Here are a few of them and their information. **

**Hoh**: Significance unknown

_Connections_: The Hoh spoke the Quileute language and were often considered part of the same tribe, constituting one division of the Chimakuan linguistic stock and more remotely connected with the Salishan family.

_Location_: On Hoh River on the west coast of Washington

**Quileute**: Meaning wolf

_Connections_: Together with the Hoh and Chimakum, the Quileute constituted the Chimakuan linguistic family, which is possibly more remotely related to Wakashan and Salishan.

_Location_: La Push, located 12 miles from Forks Washington on the west coast of Washington

_Connections in which they have become noted_: The town of Quillayute in Clallam County preserves the name of the Quileute and it was formerly that of Soleduck River. Otherwise, the tribe is particularly noted because of the uniqueness of its language, which was spoken by no other known tribes except the Hoh and Chimakum.

**(A/N: More from twilight Page 124 chapter 6: scary stories. I just summarized most of it) **

_Legends:_ Some of there legends date back to the flood-supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. The Quileutes are descended from wolves and still believe that the wolves are their brothers. It is against tribal law to kill a wolf. Then there are legends about the Thunderbird and the cold ones. These legends date back to the flood also. According to legend, the elder Ephraim _Black is known for making a treaty with a pack of Vampires, or cold ones, that kept them off there land. The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf or werewolves. There is not much information of the legend of the cold ones, but the Quileutes still pass the story down. _

_I stopped reading after the Quileutes and set down the book. I had a major headache as soon as I started reading their legends. The legend of the cold ones and the descending of wolves sounded so familiar. The name Ephraim Black stuck the most. Who was he? Was he still alive? My headache was getting worse the more I thought about it. I decided to take a nap before Renee and Phil got home. _

_*About an hour later*_

_"Honey, wake up. Bella…" Renee said shaking me a little bit. "You aren't going to be able to sleep tonight if I let you sleep now," Renee said shaking me a little harder. I yawned and sat up in my bed. _

_"What time is it?" I said trying to look around Renee to see my clock. _

_"It is 3:30," Rene said turning to walk away. _

_"Thanks," I said. I jumped out of bed and started looking for my cell phone. I needed to call Charlie right now. I ____knew__ Ephraim Black sounded familiar. He was related to Jacob Black. I remembered. Ephraim was Jake's great-grandfather. Some of the memory of Jake and me on a beach flooded my mind. There was a big group of people at the beach with us, so Jake and I walked off. He started telling me some of the same stories as I just read, but I couldn't remember every detail about the stories. I went back to looking for my phone down stairs in my backpack when I remembered I was suppose to meet Chase, Luke, Logan, and Sydney at the school to decorate the small gym. I was going to be thirty minutes late. I found my phone, said good-bye to Renee, and ran to my truck. On the way to the school, I called Charlie. _

_"Hey Bells, how is it going?" Charlie asked. _

_"Good, hey do you know what Jake's phone number is. I remembered something and I need to ask him a few questions," I said getting to the point._

_"Yeah, here it is," Charlie, recited off the phone number and I hung up with him. I dialed Jacob's number into my cell phone and called him. The phone rang and rang, but nobody answered. I left a voicemail for him to call me back ASAP, that it was important. _

_I finally got to the school and ran to the small gym. Luckily, I didn't trip and made it there with out a scratch on me. I burst through the door into the gym. Every one looked up at me._

_"I am so sorry. I totally fell asleep. I am sorry!" I said in between gasps of air. They started laughing at me, but I ignored them and put my stuff on the near by table. _

_"Hey Sydney, Luke, Chase, Logan, and Dakota, how much do we have left," I asked looking at everyone. I saw Dakota laugh and then smile at me. Wait…Dakota….here…at Alexis's surprise party…now. _

_"Umm…Dakota, when did you…umm…find out about the party," I asked looking at her. _

_"Oh, I overheard Chase talking about it. I promise I won't tell her. Just let me help," she begged. _

****

Today was Friday. Friday was the day of the dance and Alexis's birthday party. On Thursday night, Sydney, Dakota, Logan, Chase, Luke, and I decorated the small gym of the school in birthday banners, balloons, and pictures. We had Chase's ipod and ipod dock on a table surrounded my fancy lights. On another table were some gifts for Alexis from all of us. Dakota found out about the party from Chase. She promised she wouldn't tell a soul, but I had twenty invitations in my locker and in Dakota's hand writing was a note telling me to pass them out to the following people. I was careful passing out the invitations and Alexis still had no idea what was going on. After the dance, the people that she invited were going into the small gym and turn off all the lights. It was my job to get Alexis there on time. Jacob still hasn't called me back. I was worried. I remember him returning my calls right away. Renee told me to give it another day or just wait to talk to him in person.

I slid on my new silver dress that fell to my knees. I matched it with a cute, red jacket.

_You got mail! _

I turned to my computer and looked at who was online. It was from Alice. I opened up the letter. It read,

Dear Bella,

What are you wearing to the dance tonight? I know you are planning to just blow-dry your hair, but don't! You should, I mean…you HAVE to, curl it and put a clip pulling back your bangs. Send me pictures NOW!

Love Alice

I laughed. Alice knew be better than I knew my self. I took a picture of my self and sent it to Alice. I explained my outfit and told her I would be curling my hair just for her also in my letter.

I waited two minutes before she replied. It read,

Bella,

OMG, I didn't think you had it in you. I absolutely LOVE that dress. I like the red cashmere cardigan you paired it with. Have a great time. I can't wait to see you Bella!

Love Alice!

I smiled, I had picked out the dress and cardigan all by myself. I spun around in the mirror. I looked amazing. I gathered my high heels and purse before heading out the door. I was going to meet everyone at the dance. It seemed like I was at the school more then I was at home packing for Forks this week. It took me almost twice as long to get to the school them it did in the morning. The streets were packed with cars and the parking lot was almost full. I eventually found a spot and walked to the gym were the dance was.

"Oh my god Bella you look amazing! You are not going to be able to walk out of this dance with out at least five boys asking you to dance tonight," Alexis said. It looked like she and Chase were the only ones here yet.

"Hey Alexis, you look really good too. Where is everyone?" I asked. We walked over to a table and sat down to talk.

"Sydney called and said she and Luke were going to be late. They had something to take care of first. Dakota and Logan are nowhere to be seen. Dakota hasn't even called. I am starting to get worried. I was going to call her, but Chase said she's fine, I quote, probable kissing Logan somewhere. Most likely Logan's car," Alexis said imitating her boyfriend's voice. We laughed.

"But I am still worried. I still think we should call her," Alexis sighed and pulled out her phone to check the time. Dakota was never later. Her fashionably late time is right on time.

"How about this, let's wait fifteen minutes and if she and Logan don't show up them I will call Dakota myself," I said. They might be at the small gym setting up more decorations. Alexis and I grabbed at drink at the food stand and went back to our table. We talked for what seemed like forever. Fifteen minutes past and Dakota was still not here.

"I am going to call Dakota now," I said digging through my purse. I grabbed my purple razor and found Dakota's number. As I waited for her to answer, I listened to the music, bouncing my foot to the beat.

"Hello!" Dakota answered her phone.

"Oh, you're still alive. Where are you? Did you forget that there is a dance tonight and that there is a surprise later after the dance?" I said into the phone.

"Bella, listen to me. My phone is almost dead and we had a car accident. Logan is out cold and I barley was able to pull him out of the car. I looked for his phone to call you guys, but I don't know your number by heart. My screen is cracked so I could not call you from my phone either. We are out in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea where we are…Logan was going to take me somewhere…before the dance and now I'm lost! Bella…you have to…find us!" Dakota started crying hard.

"Oh my god, have you called 911 yet?" I asked. I grabbed my purse and motioned for Alexis to follow me. I mouthed to her that I would tell her later.

"N-No, I haven't," Dakota said.

"I will call for you. Are you hurt, bleeding, and any broken bones?" I asked.

"The glass from the wind shield cut up my face and arms, but I am more worried about Logan. He is barley…breathing. I think he might have broken a rib or two…when we crashed," Dakota cried. As we walked by the entrance, I grabbed Chase by the back of the shirt and pulled him out the door. He starred at me as if I was crazy, but Alexis filled her in on what she knew.

"Dakota, tell me what you see? Is there any houses or signs to show you where you are?" I asked.

"Umm…I see…a street sign. It says Dragoon Ave. Please hurry...it is getting dark!" Dakota started to say something else, but her phone had died.

"What is going on?" Alexis asked as we got into my truck.

"Chase call 911, tell them Dakota and Logan was in a car crash. They are on Dragoon Ave. I don't know where exactly, but she said they are in the middle of nowhere," I said starting the truck and backing out of the parking spot. Chase pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"OMG, are they okay?" Alexis asked.

"Dakota has cuts all over her face and arms from the glass and Logan is out cold and barley breathing. Dakota thinks he broke his ribs," I said. I heard Chase explaining the situation into the phone. I decided to call Sydney.

"Hello Bella," Sydney said into the phone.

"Where are you? We need to find Dakota and Logan. They were in a crash. All I know is that they are on Dragoon Ave. Do you have any idea where that is?" I asked Sydney.

"Oh my god, we are on our way. I don't know where that is, but Luke knows where Logan was taking her. Maybe they stuck to the main highway. They are going to the new art gallery in Phoenix. Dakota was begging him all week to go," Sid said.

"Thanks Sid. We will meet you there. Remember, they probably took the scenic route," I said. I hung up with Sid and drove my truck to the new art gallery.

I just hoped we found them before it got any worse.

****

**Ha Ha, a cliffy, I was not go to add this part I had the dance and the party all planned, but it was really boring so I changed it. Tell me how it is!**

**Bella is getting her memory back! Yeah, should I make Bella start falling in love with Edward all over again when she visits them in Forks? Tell me what you think!**

**Check out my new story. It is called Love, Life, and Sacrifice. It doesn't have very many reviews, I posted a chapter last week, and nobody has reviewed it yet. :( **

**Forever and Always,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


	16. The Crash

**Hi ya everyone, here is the next chapter. It is going to be shorter, but at least I updated. **

"**The Crash"**

Chapter 16

Sydney's point of view

"Luke, we have to go now! Dakota and Logan are in trouble," I yelled as I ran at full speed towards my car. Luke followed me in and we were off.

"How are we going to find them?" Luke asked.

"I am going to drive to Dakota's house and pick up her scent there. You are going to take over driving while I follow the scent," I explained. "We can't reveal our secret so we have to show up in a car."

We reached Dakota's house and I jumped out. Luke climbed over and was now in the driver's seat. I could smell Dakota's scent everywhere. I sniffed for Logan's scent instead. There were a lot of old trails leading in and out of Dakota's house, but there was a recent one. It was heading west going in the direction of Phoenix. It looked like they were going to the art gallery after all. I signaled Luke in the direction of Logan's scent and took off.

It was very quiet tonight. The sun had officially set and it was dark outside. The only sound was the wind blowing against the palm trees and the sand on the ground. I couldn't help my self think about what we would find when we found Dakota and Logan. Would it be too late? Would an animal get to them first? Would Logan stop breathing? I listened to Luke's thoughts to get rid of my own.

_I hope they are okay. Stupid car…can't it go any faster!_

I heard Luke hit the steering wheel and I couldn't help giggle to me self. He hated driving. He was one of the fastest vampires I knew and like all vampires, we don't like to go slower then we have to. I started listening to Luke's thoughts again.

_Sydney, stop laughing at me! You know I hate going sooooooo slow!_ _Now stop listening to my thoughts and focus on the trail. _

"You're so immature some times." I started laughing again.

"Sydney, I can hear you!" Luke growled back. We stopped laughing and I slowed down. I could smell blood, lots of it. I turned the corner of the bend and I saw Logan's car of the side of the road. It was head first into the ditch. I heard Luke get out of my car and run up to me.

"How are we going to help them, if they are covered in blood?" Luke asked. He stopped breathing and stiffened his body. That was a brilliant question. How were we going to help Dakota and Logan?

Bella's point of view

We were on our way to the art gallery. I was only five minutes away. We were going to work our way back through the scenic route to find them. I prayed to myself that we were going to find them. I would not let any bad thoughts of what we might find fill my head. I could tell that Chase and Alexis were just as tense as I was. Nobody had said a single word since Chase had hung up with the police. They were on their way, but it was going to take them forever to find them. We would most likely find Logan and Dakota first. We haven't heard from Sydney and Luke yet, but I was sure they were already looking.

"We're here, now we have to back track," I said turning the truck around. I headed back in the direction we just came, but instead of getting on the highway, I took the deserted road to my left. I wonder how far they had made it to the art gallery before Logan had crashed the car.

"Why would Logan go down this road and not take the high way?" Alexis asked, "They would have been found and rescued by now."

I glanced over at Alexis; she had tears streaming down her face. Dakota and Alexis were like twin sisters. They couldn't be separated for long with out missing each other. Chase started to comfort her when he noticed her crying. Alexis was lucky she had some one to hold on to when she cried.

As I followed the road, it was getting darker outside. There were no houses around with in a mile radius.

"We have to be getting closer to them," I said starring out at the open road. No sooner then when I said that we turned a curve in the road and saw a pair of head lights. The car wasn't moving, it was parked on the side of the road. As we approached, I could see the remains of a red Ford Focus Sedan all over the road. Chase and Alexis gasped loudly. I parked my truck as close as I could and the three of us jumped out and ran over to the car with the headlights on. As we got closer, I could tell that the smashed up car was Logan's new car. He had just gotten that from his parents not even a week ago. The other car was Sydney's car. Luke and Sydney had already gotten here. Why didn't they call me? I heard sobbing and ran over to Sydney's car. Dakota was sitting in the back seat facing her body to the door. Her face was badly cut. Little glass fragments stuck out of cuts here and there. Sid was on her knees outside the car cleaning up some of her cuts on her arms and legs.

"Oh my god Dakota, what happened to you?" Alexis said trying to cover up the sobs, she was holding back. Sydney looked up her face was pale white and she smiled when she saw me.

"Bella, thank god, I have to go get some fresh air. Stay with Dakota and check on Logan," Sid pointed towards the other side of her car to where Logan was. She jumped up from the ground and ran over to the other side of the road. I guess I wasn't the only one who started to get sick around the smell of blood. To be honest, I could hardly see any blood.

"Are you okay Dakota?" I asked taking Sid's spot on the ground.

"I'm fine, just help Logan please. Luke has been talking to the paramedics for ten minutes trying to tell them where we are," Dakota said. I asked if Alexis would stay with Dakota and walked over to Logan. Logan was on the ground with blood spots here and there. I watched his chest barely rise and fall again. His white shirtsleeves were covered in blood. Logan also had a huge gash on his forehead. He looked bad. My stomach flipped and I could taste the vile in the back of my throat rise. I swallowed it back hard and slowly walked forward. I heard a cell phone close and turned my head. Luke was sitting ridged against the car on the ground. His head was in between his legs and raspy breaths came out.

"Are you okay Luke?" I asked kneeling down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched away. I jerked my hand back to my side. I wanted him to look up, but he didn't. What was wrong with Luke?

"Luke, maybe you should join Sydney and take a breather," I said. Luke didn't answer right away, but after a minute he moved and looked up at me. I let out a silent gasp and quickly looked away before he noticed it. His eyes were coal black and his skin was pale and cold looking. He reminded me of someone. He reminded me of Edward's eyes at the hospitable.

"I think I will do that. Where is Sydney?" Luke asked looking around. Luke spotted Logan and his eyes locked on him. If it was possible, Luke's eyes darkened even more.

"She is over there," I pointed to where she was. "Did you tell the paramedics where to find us? Are they going to be here any time soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are right around the corner coming down the street," Luke got up and jogged over to Sid. There was something different about those two. They had everything in common. They looked very different, but at the same time, they had the same color eyes, same skin color, and acted as if they knew something we didn't. I heard the loud sirens of the ambulance coming down the road Luke had suggested to. How did he know they were right there?

There were two ambulances and a police cruiser that pulled up to us. A few men jumped out from the ambulances and rushed over to Logan and Dakota. They started asking many questions. A woman with silk black hair that flowed down her back hopped out of the cop car. She walked over to me.

"Hello, my name is Susie and you are?"Susie asked suggesting to Alexis, Chase, and I.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is Alexis Coralline and Chase Dessen. Sydney Stark and Luke Brookes are over there," I said pointing across the street. "They don't do very well with blood," I said. Within minutes, Logan was loaded on a stretcher into the back of the ambulance with a neck brace and an oxygen tube. Dakota was also on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance even though she insisted she was fine.

In a total of five minutes everyone was heading towards the hospitable. Sydney and Luke took Sid's car. Chase offered to drive my truck to the hospitable while me a Alexis were with Logan and Dakota. Alexis gave me a choice of Dakota and Logan, but I chose Logan because I couldn't deal with the drama anymore. First my life is turned into a game of _guess who, _and now Logan's life is on the line. Nobody even knew if Dakota had internal injuries.

The ride to the hospitable felt like forever. The beeping on one of the machine was driving me insane. Beep…beep…beep…beep… I felt like someone had hit the pause button on a remote, but as soon as we stepped out of the ambulance, we were switched to fast forward.

"Bella how is Logan?" Alexis asked me once we were sat in the waiting room. I explained his situation from what little information the EMT's gave me. We sat in silence starring at the clock when Chase, Sydney, and Luke came walking through the automatic doors. They held a grim, pleading look. Everyone in the waiting room had the same expression. It was either life or death.

"Here are your keys to your truck Bella. Ever think about a faster ride? That thing won't let you go over 60 miles per hour." Chase tried lightening the mood with some jokes, but even _he_ wasn't laughing at them.

"I better call Renee and tell her I won't be home any time soon," I said getting up. I stretched. These chairs were going to give me back pain if I sat for too long. Everyone mumbled an 'okay' and I left the building. I walked around the hospitable looking for a good spot to think. There was a lot to think about.

I found a secluded area on east side of the building. There was a wooden white arch above a bench made of marble or granite. The paint was slowly peeling off the arch. Around the arch was a garden filled with lots of flowers and cacti. A few bushes of red and pink climbing roses were planted right next to the arch and covered the whole thing. There was a small man-made pond that held hundreds of tiny fish. It was only a few feet from the bench. I walked over to the bench and sat down. I pulled out my cell phone. I realized there were a few messages.

_Hey Bella, it's Phil. I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I are going on a date. We will not be home when we get there. There are leftovers in the fridge from last night, but feel free to eat whatever you want. Call me if you have any problems. See you later Bella._

I smiled when I finished listening to the message. Phil was always trying to be more of a best friend instead of a step-father. He was a really great person for my mom. She always needed someone to take care of her.

_Hey Bella, it's your mother. Where are you? Several kids from school have been calling the house looking for you. They said you and your friends ditched a party you set up. Call me back, bye. _

Oops, we had ditched Alexis's birthday party and didn't tell anybody. How did everyone at the party have my phone number? I went to the next message.

_Hi Bells, it's Jake. Sorry I didn't call you back right away. I have been busy…with my friends patrolling La Push, I guess you could say. Umm…call_ _me back._

Jake had finally called me back. He sounded really unsure of what he was saying. Jake didn't say much, but I was glad he did. It would be easier if I could start off by asking all the questions.

I checked the last message, it was from Edward.

_Hello Bella, sorry it's really late, but Alice reminded me you were going to a dance and so I thought you might be still up. Anyways, I was calling to ask how your night went and tell you what Alice has planned for when you arrive in Forks. Don't plan on packing PJ's because Alice isn't going to let you or anybody sleep while you're here. For that matter, don't plan on packing lots clothes because she has already gone shopping for you. You have a whole closet full of clothes here. I will call you back in the morning. Bye Bella. _

Ugh, of course Alice went shopping for me. When would she learn that I am a capable 17 year old girl? I sighed. There was only one answer to that question. No, she would never learn. I closed the message and dialed Renee's number. She picked up right away.

"Bella, where are you?" Renee asked upset. I frowned, not even a 'Hello Bella,' or a 'How are you'.

"Mom, Dakota and Logan were in a car crash in the middle of nowhere. Alexis, Chase, Sydney, Luke, and I had to go looking for them. We are at the hospitable now," I explained. I heard a small gasp from Renee.

"Are they okay? What happened? Do you need me to come pick you up?" Renee rambled on.

"No mom, I am fine. I am not sure what happened. I haven't talked to Dakota yet. Logan was still unconscious when we reached the hospitable and Dakota has glass everywhere in her skin. We don't know anything else. We just got here 30 minutes ago." When I finished my rant, Renee started rambling on again. We talked some more.

"When are you going to be coming home?" Renee asked. I was not sure. I did not even know when I could see Logan and Dakota again.

"I'm not sure, but I will call you when I am leaving," I said. Renee sighed, but continued anyways.

"Okay honey, I will see you later. I will call Dakota's and Logan's parents and let them know where there child is. I love you, bye."

I hung up the phone and just sat on the bench starring at the fish in the pond.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said. I looked up and saw Sydney gracefully walking to me. I guess my face looked confused. She sat right down on the bench next to me.

"It's a long story. I will have to tell you some time. It really is a sad story, but I think life is repaying me back with Luke," Sydney laughed and became quiet. Her eyes soften and looked like they were melting. They weren't their hard protected self.

"I really need to talk to you Bella," Sydney paused, "Tonight when you called me and told me about Dakota and Logan, I was terrified. I thought my…my…real self would show. I can't explain to you anything, until you remember the Cullens. Edward told me how much he missed you and loved you. You need to call Jacob Black and get those answers," Sid said. What was she talking about? Edward did not love me. He never has. We broke up. He would have told me if we were together. And how did Sydney know about Jake?

"How-how do you know Jake?" I managed to squeak out. I looked up at Sydney again. She looked around desperately for an answer for my question. Was everyone lying to me? How many people knew the real story? I was about to asked her how much she knew, but she cut me off.

"Did you read those books I checked out of the library for you?" Sydney asked. I wanted to ask why she was ignoring my question, but I thought better of it.

"I only have read two of them. I have been busy with Alexis's birthday party, school exams, the dance, and packing for Forks," I replied.

"Now that I answered your questions you answer mine. Why and how do you know Jacob Black and the Cullens? First of all, Edward doesn't love me, and he never will and second of all, how long have you been lying to me? What do you know that I don't know?" I listened for Sydney to explain, but she said nothing. I thought she whispered the word _everything_, but that was all she said. We sat in the quiet for a few moments before she finally spoke up.

"Bella…I can't tell you what you want to know. Just promise me you will ask Edward if he loves you. Please, if you can remember anything just tell him. Demand answers from him and Alice and the rest of his family. While you're in Forks, stop by in La Push and visit Jake and the pack…" Sydney instantly stopped. She had said too much information. What pack? I jumped up from the bench and backed away from Sydney.

"Who are you? I don't even know you anymore. I invited you to my house, you became my best friend, and now…now..." I stopped my sentence there and just started to walk off. I couldn't finish it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I heard Sydney jump up from her spot on the bench.

"Bella, please…you are my best friend too." The tears spilled from my eyes and poured down my checks. Sydney sighed and started to walk after me. I didn't want her to see me crying and I didn't want to talk to her so I started to run. But me running _without_ tears in my eyes always ended in disaster now add tears. I kept repeating 'don't fall now' in my head. As I ran from Sydney I could hear her soft foot falls many feet behind me. Out of nowhere, Sydney's shuffling stopped. I risked a glance back. Sydney wasn't following me anymore. She wasn't anywhere. I stopped dead in my tracks. I mumbled Sydney's name.

"Bella," her voice said. It was full of pain. I spun around, standing there was Sydney. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Bella, don't run from me please. I know you think I am a freak or something along those lines, but just answer these few questions for me." Sydney looked into my eyes and held them. I slowly nodded my head.

"Do you promise to ask Edward if he loves you?" I didn't know what I was doing, but I was nodding my head again. Sydney's mouth opened a little ways and smiled at me.

"And do you promise to find answers?" Sydney asked. Without thinking, I nodded again.

**Here's the end of chapter 16. Whoa… finished with chapter 16. I can't wait to start writing chapter 17. **

**So much has happened in this chapter. Sydney starts to reveal herself to Bella.**

**Anyways, please review and check out my new story.**

**It's called ****Love, Life, and Sacrifice**

**Forever and Always,**

**iloveedwardcullen12 or Jess**


End file.
